Baby Come Back
by Mrs.Rockylynch
Summary: Austin and Ally both like each other, when Dallas goes out of town, Austin and Ally admit that they like each other and do stuff. Ally gets pregnant with Austins baby and fakes her own death, leaving her friends behind. Ally is reunited with Trish. When Trish figures out the baby is Ally's and Austin's,Ally tells Trish everything. Much better than I made it sound. Ends in Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so this is my first co- written story! I am writing this with For you I , if you haven't heard of her, you have now and I think that you should read her stories. They are some of the best you will ever read**

* * *

Ally Pov

It's been two years since I left Miami and faked my own death. To this day my friends and Ex- boyfriend think I'm dead. It hurt having to lie to them, but it was the only thing I could do, I couldn't let my boyfriend know that I cheated on him and was having his cousins baby. I can remember that day as clear as ever.

_**Flash** **back, NO ONE POV**_

_"Ally?" She looked up to see the source of the voice calling her name._

_"Hey Austin!" she said looking at the tall blonde who had her heart._

_"Um, Dallas wanted me to tell you that he had to leave for a family emergency out of town this morning," _

_"Oh, I hope its not bad," _

_"eh..."_

_"I just have one question," _

_"Shoot,"_

_"If he's your cousin, then why are you here? I mean not that I mind,"_

_"Nice save... it's on his mom's side so, the emergency is not related to me at all."_

_"Oh," She said looking at him with big brown eyes._

_"Uh... I have to go now," He said hopping off the counter._

_"Ok, bye Love you," She said. Her eyes suddenly wide realizing what she had said._

_"Did you just say..." He asked looking at her a grin spreading across his face._

_"No," She said a little too defensive._

_"It's ok because, I love you too." He said._

_"Really?" She asked._

_"Really? and I mean it. I mean like girlfriend love," He said causing her to giggle._

**_End Flashback_**

That was when I realized that I really did love Austin. Which Is why I have his daughter. Which is a whole other story.

* * *

**A/N: This was just to start off. Please Review! I hope you liked it! Chapter 2 should be up later today!**


	2. Flashback conversation

**A/N: Thanks so much for the 2 reviews, Nicole and ausllylover2345! Thank you for the follows and favorites too! Hope you Like this chapter! By the way this chapter is of the past. **

* * *

**No One Pov,**

She was standing behind the counter at Sonic Boom staring at the clock waiting for her shift to be over. She was thinking about her secret boyfriend, Austin. She loved the way he smiled and was so childish. When her phone rang.

**Ally Pov,**

_Ally/_**Trish, **Not in conversation

_"Hello?" _

**"Hey Ally!"**

_"Oh, Hey Trish! What's up?"_

**"Nothing, I was just wondering how you and a certain blonde were doing," **Trish Squealed into the phone.

_"Oh..."_ I look around and see that the store is basically empty. I don't want anyone to overhear what I'm about to say. So I look to my older brother Dez.

"Do you think that you could watch the store for just 5 mins?" I ask pleading with him.

He nods his head and I walk up the stairs to my practice room and sit down.

_"I'm back,"_ I say into the reciever.

**"cool, now answer my question!" **Trish practically yells into the reciever.

_"Ok, so everythings going really good. I'm just really worried about Dallas finding out, I mean if I were him and I found out that my girlfriend was cheating on me with another guy, or in fact my cousin, I'd be pretty pissed."_ I say twirling a strand of my hair, which has become my new habit since chewing your hair isn't very attractive.

**"Well, I say screw Dallas, break up with him, Austin is way better!"**

_"I know, so you've said. It wouldn't work, because one of the main reason's I'm his secret girlfriend is because he has a girlfriend and I don't think that Dallas would be happy either way that I dumped him to go out with his cousin."_ I say, still putting off the main reason I came up here.

**"True but I don't give a Shit what guys think. I'm the kind to Love em' and Leave em'! And If I just so happen to end up dating my ex's brother or cousin or what ever, then he can go fuck himself." **She says causing me to giggle.

_"Ok,"_ I pause and let the next thing flow out of my mouth without thinking.** "**_Austin and I are thinking about having sex!"_

**"Whoa!" Trish says cutting me off.**

_"I know, but I was telling him how I was a virgin and how I didn't want anyone else to take my virginity but him, I mean Dallas is a swell guy and all but, I don't like him the way I like Austin and if I had sex with Austin I wouldn't regret like I would Dallas.'_ I say.

**"Well, I say go for it." Trish says. " Just don't forget the condom."**

_"Yeah whatever. I should probably get back to work. I left Dez in charge of the store," I say._

**"Wow, bye" Trish says clicking off her phone.**

I head back downstairs to the store. only 15 minutes left until Austin is mine!

* * *

**A/N: I hope that this was an acceptable chapter for you guys I hope it was longer! Ok, so the next few chapters are all in the past so you guys can see what happened and how things led up to how they are. The next chapter is going to have a suprise for you guys.**


	3. Dirty Little Secrets

**A/N: Shout out to my Internet Bestie, marceltheshellwithshoeson! She motivated me to write this chapter again! If you haven't read 15 and Pregnant you haven't lived so check out her page and Stories, trust me it's worth your time!(P.s Sorry for not so nice language in the next chapter I hope it doesn't affend you and if it will, please don't review telling me that your offended. If you wouldn't appreciate that, then don't read it I warned you and if you choose to read it (which you probably will, if your anything like me, where when someone tells you that you can't or shouldn't because there's something bad then you just have to read it, because they said you shouldn't.) that's your deal (not to be mean, cuz that really sounded mean).**

**Austin Pov**

I was on the phone with my cousin Dallas. He's basically like my brother, he lives with us in my house because things at his house aren't exactly safe, I guess you could say. His Parents are in the middle of a bad divorce, His dad can't move out yet for whatever reason and his dad has been drinking and kinda sort of hit him once or twice and so My Aunt asked my dad if Dallas could stay with us until things were under control.

Dallas calls me everynight to see how _his _Ally is doing. He doesn't deserve Ally, I mean he's talking about how he and this girl Cassidy went on a date. I mean if you ask me he sounds like a man whore.

What the hell?

**Austin**/_Dallas_

_"-She was amazing! I mean I don't wanna go into too much detail, but *Whistles* Damn she's amazing at what she does!" Dallas says._

**"Dude, I don't care about your hook up. What about your girlfriend, you know Ally, the one your so over-protective about. If a guy even so much as looks at her-breathes near her you clutch her to you and then just shove her aside and go yell at the poor guy. Did you ever think you were embarrasing her?" I say repeating the exact words that Ally had told me.**

_"I don't care, she's mine and she's mine until I can get in her pants," He says. If I was there with him I'm sure he'd be smirking. I try my hardest not to curse him out _throught the phone.

**"How'd the family emergency go with your mom?" I ask.**

_"Eh, what can I say? if an old guy, in this case my grandpa, gets on a roof too take down Christmas lights he's had up since my mom was born, your gonna end up with an emergency." He says._

** "Uh... Dallas... Can I-I-I, ask you something?" I ask into the phone.**

"_Yeah, shoot," he says._

**"What happened to you? I mean I don't mean to sound dramatic or anything but you kind of changed from the sweet and not an asshole Dallas into the seriously an asshole with an over inflated ego Dallas. When have you ever thought it was right to cheat on a girl? I thought you were the one that told me that we should treat women like we treat our most prized possesion."**

_"Austin, that's a load of Shit, and you know it I do treat my women with respect and Ally doesn't count as a girlfriend because she's younger than me. And to answer your question, I grew up. You have no idea, what I've been through." he says._

**"I do, look I have to go-" I start but Dallas cuts me off.**

_"Look, Don't tell my Ally anything about this conversation," he says._

**"Don't call _her_ your Ally, when you don't give a shit. All you want is to get in her pants. Whatever, I won't tell." I say and hang up.**

* * *

I walk through the doors of Sonic Boom just as Ally's shift ends. I'm really happy to be with Ally. I've liked her for a long time, but when I told Dallas, he just went in and asked her out. Now, she's mine and I'm happy about that. I broke up with Kira earlier today, so that I wouldn't feel like a total jerk and also, no offence, but I never really liked her it was just something that my record Label thought would look good, I guess, in the beginning I liked her but, things changed and she got too wrapped up in the whole relationship. I also don't date girls with I.Q's lower than a dogs (since I can't think of anything else).

I walk up behind her and cover her eyes.

"Hey Austin," She says.

"How'd y'know?" I ask her.

She leans up on her tiptoes and I close the rest of the space between us and kiss her on the lips slow and passionately.

"To answer your question, when you do that everyday, it takes the suprise element out," She says a small smile spreading across her face.

"Oh, you might just be right about that," I say smiling sheepishly.

"I am right. I'm always right, as long as it's between you and me I will always be right!" She tells me wrapping her arms around my neck.

"oh, really," I say wrapping my arms around her waist.

We kiss again slow and passionately. After we pull away, Ally rests her head on my chest and I rest mine on her head.

"Lets go to my place. I can't stand another minute in this place!" She murmurs into my chest and I giggle at her comment.

"Sure, whatever you want Als," I say to her.

* * *

**Ally Pov, Ally's house**

I'm sitting in my room right now with Austin and I'm starting to think about what me and Trish were talking about. I'm sitting on the small couch I have in my room near my balcony with Austin's head in my lap. I'm running my fingers through his hair while we watch Grown-Ups.

***30 minutes later* **

After we finished the movie me and Austin moved to my bed where I was sitting in his lap while he was telling me how things would be once me and Dallas broke up.

I kissed him to shut him up because he had been rambling for a couple minutes.

Things got heated fast, soon my clothes were on the floor and Austin was kneeling in between my legs. He entered me slowly.

"Austin it hurts," I tell him tears in my eyes, "Really bad,"

"I know baby, I'm sorry," He holds me to his chest.

After about 10 more minutes of mind-blowing sex with Austin we're both Exhausted and crawl under the covers of my bed. and falla asleep.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I tried to make it longer, I even added a not so impressive sex scene. I'm sorry, but being 12, I've never had sex so I can't really write about sex that well. If anyone wants to write the sex scenes (yes I said scenes, but the rest are to come later in the story!) then be my guest! All I can say is that you guys are amazing! Please Review! It really motivates, I don't care if you only revview once in this story (I guess I sound like I'm begging, which I am and I am not the least bit ashamed,) Just don't be a silent reader please give this story a chance and tell me what you like or don't like so that I can make this story good for everyone!**

***Kaylin**


	4. Dallas,the good the bad the ugly

**A/N: Ok! So I'm updating right now, thanks to Ausllylover2345! I just wanna say that reading Ausllylover2345 and queenc1's reviews made me laugh out loud! Thank you both for reviewing! Please Keep reviewing to, I do this for you guys! Enough intro talk, on to the story!**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

"Are you ok?" My brother Dez asks me for the fifth time today. In case you didn't get the picture here, I'm leaning over my toilet puking my guts out and my brother is holding my hair out of my face.

"I'm fine. Do you think you could cover my shift at Sonic boom?" I ask, sitting back and resting my back on the cool **(I do not know what bath tubs are made of and I'm too lazy to google it so... yeah)** porcelain of the tub.

"Yeah, but promise you won't go out."

"Yeah, Yeah, sure," I say standing up to brush my teeth.

"Ok, I'll be back around 3," He said heading out the door.

"Ok Bye," I yell as I hear the door shut.

After I finished brushing my teeth I checked my Flitter **(I think you all know what that is a knock off of)**.

*_New flit: Dallas Wilson-Moon: On a plane back to Miami! Can't wait to see my girl!*_

I can't help but think about all the things that I need to talk to Trish about. I mean most girls would have fan-girled all around their room if they were dating a Senior when there a Sophmore, but I'm not most girls, I'm Alexis Dawson. Since I already have my phone in hand I might as well call Trish and ask her to pick something up for me, because I think I know exactly what is wrong with me.

_Ally_, **Trish**

**"Hello?" **

**"Hey Trish,um..." I start but trail off.**

**"Hi Ally, something you wanna tell me?" She asks.**

**"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you about Dallas," I tell her.**

**"Say no more, I'll be there, I'll even get us lunch." She tells me.**

**"Ooh, can you get McDonald's?" I ask her, Don't judge, I'm in the mood for their Salty fries.**

**"Uh, yeah I guess," She says.**

**"ok, bye thanks." I tell her.**

**"I'll be there in 20." She says.**

**I click my phone off.**

20 minutes, that's enough time for me to go pick up 3 pregnancy tests and do the tests before she gets here.I know that I said that I was gonna tell her to get them for me, but Trish is really lousy at keeping secrets and if I tell her to get me them she wouldn't believe me If I said I needed them for my neighbor or some excuse. So, I'll get it myself that way if I am she won't know.

* * *

**Ally Pov, Pharmacy**

I walked into the Pharmacy and made a large loop around the store and then went to the Isle where I intended to shop. I grabbed three pregnancy tests and shoved them in my basket. I walked to the lady at the check out desk.

"Hi, welcome to Hallgreens, did you find everything ok?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah," I say avoiding her gaze as I see her face contort into one of shock as she sees what I'm purchasing.

"It's for a friend," I tell her.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm 21 and I have two kids, 7 and 4," she says, "I remember when I had to come in here by myself and get one,"

"Oh, you were 14 and 17," She says.

"Yup, teenmom and proud of it, They're pretty cool kids, only thing is the 7 year old will never know her dad because I was raped, and he left like all rapists. The three year old still see's his dad but, we're not together and, I can't feel like it's my fault, because I can give them better," She says.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I say.

"Well, that'll be 15.25," she says.

I hand her the money and thank her. I beeline to the bathroom, that way I can dispose of the test without worrying about my family finding it or anyone else.

I pee on each stick. While I'm waiting for my 2 minutes to be up for the 3rd stick, because I want to see them all at the same time, I pull out my phone I have ten minutes until Trish will be at my house which means I gotta hightail it home since I walked, because I can't get my license til I'm 17 and right now, I'm 16...

I look at the tests. +,+,+.

'This can't be,' I think to myself.

I look at the tests again.+,+,+.

I'm sixteen and pregnant!

I throw the tests away and grab my bag. I hightail it outta that place and straight home.

* * *

"I'm here Ally!" Trish tells me.

"Oh hey," I say trying to hide the shock in my face.

"So, I got you your favorite, extra large fries. I ate mine on the way here, I was so damn tired after work," I look at Trish and she gives me a face that shows she's sorry.

"Thanks," I say grabbing my fries from her.

"Ok, what about Dallas?" Trish asked me.

"I don't know how to explain it but I don't feel the same way I did about Dallas 3 weeks ago. I mean," I pause and pop a frie into my mouth. "I think I only said yes, because every girl wanted him and I thought that I needed a guy after what happened with Elliot **(This will be important in a later chapter, maybe)**. I guess Dallas just wasn't the right guy. I mean he doesn't really want to do much with me, except try to get in my fucking pants!" I finish.

"Alexis Michelle Dawson!" Trish yells, probably at my choice of words.

"Sorry, but your not exactly helping," I say dropping my fries on my bedside table and falling back on my bed a little to dramatically.

"I'm sorry, but you know that I told you not to date him. He has a track record 40 feet long for cheating!" She tells me. I wince.

"He promised he wouldn't tho," I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm sure he promised all the other girls too!Anyway, what are you saying?" She asks.

"I think I wanna break up with him," I tell her.

"Thank God!" She yells.

"The thing is I wanna break up with him to go out with Austin publicly. I just don't know what will happen to Austin or Me probably a bunch of bullying and whatever."

Trishes phone pings with a text.

"Hey sorry, I have to go my mom wants me home," I look at my bedside alarm clock and see that it's 8:30.

"Yeah, thanks for coming but this covo is not over," I tell her.

"Ok, bye," I roll over and get under my covers.

My phone pings with a text.

*Austin3 (all Austin's texts have * in front)

***Hey Ally! Sorry I couldn't come over and be with you. I had to get Dallas from the airport.**

**No problem. **

***I wish I could be with you**

**Don't worry I know you love me and I love you!**

***Hehe! You Know me well Dawson.**

**I have a question, it's random but a question.**

***Ok, shoot**

**If you ever had a daughter what would you name her?**

*** I like the name Mikayla.**

**If you ever had a son what would you name him?**

***This is a no brainer, Austin (not texting you my middle name) Moon.**

**No seriously, Monica (I already know! Thank you Mimi!)**

***Damn it! I guess if I had a son I'd name him Anthony**

**Oh, and don't cuss, no matter how sexy you are when you do it**

***Whatever you say Als**

**Love you, goodnight!**

***Love you too!**

**No One Pov.**

And with that, Ally went to sleep knowing that she's pregnant with Austin's kid. Did she tell him no, is she planning on it maybe. Until next time.

* * *

**A/N: SO, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I will not be able to update this weekend, maybe, because my birthday is tomorrow, father's day is on sunday and I'm at a friends place on monday so I will not have computer acsess until tuesday. But I promise the wait will be worth it! Please Review and thanks for following and Favoriting! Review so I'll be happy and update an extra long chapter on Tuesday.**

***Kaylin**


	5. The Trouble With Dallas

**A/N: ok first I just wanna say thanks for all the happy birthdays and all your reviews were a great present. So 12 reviews. Now thwart I'm 13 I ca. Now say I'm the proud owner of an iPad mini! That was a present I got from my awesome parents! I am actually writing this on my iPad! Ok so this chapter might be really really short! I promise I'll make up for it tomorrow after church, and a father's day event at my neighborhood community center.**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

I wake up to the sound of knocking at my bedroom door. I Open the door to see Dallas standing there.

"Hey, good looking," He says leaning in to give me a kiss.

I push him back. "Not, that I'm not happy to see you, but what the hell are you doig heree?"

"I didn't realize that I couldn't come see my amazing girlfriend." He said kissing my cheek.

"Oh..." I say. watccching as he sits on my bed.

"I don't like your tone," Dallas says sing song.

I think about how I've been talking to him. I have a bit of anger and annoyance. I mean hey, he isn't my prince charming or father of my baby.

"Dallas, I'm your girlfriend not your dog," I say to him calmly.

"A lousy one aat that," Dallas mumbles under his breath, to we're he thinks I can't here him.

" Do really think that?" I ask him.

"sometimes. I mean think about it, tell me the last time you let me kiss you? I'm a guy I wanna be able to be turned on! I wanna have a thrill!" He says coming closer to me as if the answer was so obvious.

"Dallas get away from me now!" I say to him in syllables. I'm on the verge of crying, but I don't let it show because then Dallas is winning and he'll think he has the upper hand.

"Let's have some fun, baby!" Dallas says now standing over me, pulling me as close to his body as I can get with clothes on.

I can' t take this anymore! This is just like what happened with Elliot! I thought he loved me, but he played me and he almost got what he wanted. If I had lost my virginity to Eliot, I wpuld have killed myself or him. I would hunt him down to the emds of the Earth, cut his penis off and throw it in a blender.

"Dallas, I think it would be better for the both of if- AHHH!" I screamed as Dallas began to nip at my neck and grope at my ass.

"Ya like that don't you baby," Dallas said as he pushed me down onto the bed.

One thought was running through my head, my baby! Austin's baby! He does'nt even know about it!

**A/N: I started writing this yesterday. I hope you liked my update. i will try to update soon. Sorry about the short chapter again! I will start off the next chapter where I left off instead of skip to another important memory. Ok, well review, and please check out the poll on my page, or in your review tell me if Ally should find out Dallas is cheating soon, and if she should break up with him soon. I'm voting for Ally not breaking up with Dallas or finding out he is cheating because being the author I know what will happen if she doesn't but O wanna know what you lovely readers want to see. REVIEW PLEASE!Love You Guys! I mean that 100%!**

***Kaylin**


	6. The Trouble with Dallas II

**A/N: Hey guys. I just want to say sorry for the mistakes. Trust me there will be plenty more because my parents make me share a freaking laptop with my sister. She hogs the laptop so I'm stuck writing on my iPad. Anyway, i would really appreciate of you guys would take the time to vote on my poll. Buy the way thank you guys who actually read my super long authors notes. Its means a lot. Now go, you amazing reader, read the probably once again not very long chapter.**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

One thought was running through my head, my baby! Austin's baby! Austin does'nt even know about it!

What am I supposed to do? The more I struggle under him, the more satisfaction he gets.

"Dallas, please get off of me, if you want me to be a slutty girlfriend, then i'll try!" I say as he continues to nip at my neck.

I really hope that Dez walks in or somebody.

"As nice as that sounds Ally, I'm not interested." He murmurs against my neck.

"Why?" I complain.

"Why?" he mocks," because if your a slut, then you become other guys eye candy, and I don't want other guys looking at my property." He says while trying to unclasp, my bra.

I push him away with force. Shocking him when I walk over and kick him hard where it hurts. I throw my shirt back on and grab my zebra print yoga pants on.

" I just want you to know I am not your property and I never will be. Im your girlfriend but don't push your luck, because that can change faster than, you can blink!" I say to him as I saunter out of my room grabbing my phone and wallet.

He sits there dumbfounded and holding his manhood as I walk away.

I walk down the stairs, I see my brother and my dad. I'm really frustrated right now, because while I was up there almost being raped, they were down here completely ignoring my screams and cries for help, enjoying a nice breakfast.

"Oh, hey honey," My dad says noticing my presence.

"Hi," I say not as cheery as I normally would but he doesn't seem to notice, he just continues to sip his coffee and look at a brochure for some convention that he'll probably ditch me and Dez to go to.

"Oh, Ally, I sent Dallas up I'm not sure if he ever got there seeing as he's not here right now," Dez says. I look at him a little confused because he may be smart, but he's not _smart._

"Oh, well can I talk to you in the hallway." I say more as a demand than a question.

Dad looks up at me and Dez as if to say should I ask, but being the Dad he is, he shrugs it off and continues his life.

"Ok," Dez says standing up from his plate of waffles and eggs. **(that is not the best breakfast, I like my eggs and waffles seperate in different breakfast, but being at a friends house for a sleep over for 2 days means you eat like they do and that happens to be what they have for breakfast everymorning until they run out of frozen waffles.)**

Once we're in the safety of the hallway and out of dad's earshot, I punch my brother hard in the arm.

"Ow!" he yelps.

"That's for sending that ass to my room in the first place, then for sitting down here and completely ignoring the fact that he was basically raping me up there!" I whisper-yell because, I'm not exactly sure of Dallas' whereabouts, because I left him on the floor in my room intending on leaving for the one person that I can cry on their shoulder and they won't judge me and will comfort me with unconditional love.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that he was going to do that, plus he's your boyfriend so I thought you'd be happy to see him, since you haven't since he got back." He says.

I sigh and drop my scowl, realizing he was only trying to be a good older brother.

"It's ok, but do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure, anything for you," He tells me.

"I kinda left that Ass-hole alone in my room, I'm not sure where he is, or if he's here, but if he is can you escort him out of here, and tell him I'll text him later once I've had a chance to "cool off"" I tell him.

"Yeah, sure," he says.

We walk out of the hallway and sure enough there's Dallas, having my breakfast and talking to my dad.

"... Yeah, I here that's going to be the next big way to save money." My dad says.

"Oh, I actually went to a camp for teens about valuing money, very interesting," Wow, am I the only girl that can say my boyfriends an asshole and a super amazing liar.

"Uh... Dad, I'm gonna go out. I'll be back in time for my shift." I tell him slipping on my bright pink Chuck Taylor Lo-tops.

"Ok, sweety, be safe," He calls after me.

"Yeah, bye Dez, Dallas," I say, wishing that I didn't say bye to Dallas.

"Later Alls," Dez says.

"See you Babe,"Dallas says.

I shut the door and start walking to my destination.

* * *

**Austin Pov, (So you can know what happened before all of the stuff with Ally,)**

I was in my room sleeping when Dallas walked into my room and shook me until I was forced to sit up.

"What?!" I ask him making sure to show the annoyance in my tone.

"Oh, I'm good thanks," He jokes, I roll my eyes.

"If you don't have anything important to say then... GET OUT!" I yell at him.

"Ok, I have an idea that will make Ally go wild," He says.

"Oh, she deserves that considering your cheating on her." I say. Dallas' face looks shocked.

"Suprised, you thought I didn't know, I asked your mom how she was feeling about the 'family emergency' and she didn't know what I was talking about," I tell him.

"Yeah, well, she did go with me but that's because I suggested that we go out of town every now and then to get away from my dad. Which means, that I can see Leah**,(His girlfriend away from home, like a home away from home but a girlfriend,)**" He says.

I roll my eyes.

"Back to Ally," I say.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking her for breakfast and a show," He says smirking.

I don't get it. **(Oh, Austin, if only you knew, but you will soon.)**

"Ok, that'll be nice, you should do that." I say, Dallas lets out a low chuckle and gets up.

"Thanks, for your O.K. Cuz, because without you I probably wouldn't go through with this, who am I kidding, I would," He says walking out of my room. I'm so confused.

I snuggle back into my sheets and fall asleep again. Thinking about Ally.

**NO ONE POV,**

_Obviously not hard enough Austin. You just gave Dallas, an ok to harm your love, in a way you didn't imagine. Probably because you were sleep deprived..._

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

I finally make it to Austin's house. I'm ready to tell him everything that happened and have him wrap me in his arms while I cry into his chest.

I ring the bell and Mimi answers.

"Oh, hi Ally," She says.

"Hi, ," I greet her.

"Here to see Austin?" She asks.

"Yeah,"

"Come in, and go right ahead." She says stepping aside so I can enter her home.

I smile at her gratefully and ascend up the stairs, I walk down to the end of the hall. I open the door on the very end and walk in and see Austin sitting on his bed with a guitar.

I shut the door behind me and walk towards him without saying a word. I have all the emotions from earlier bottled up.

"Hey," He says looking concerned at my expression. He sets the guitar down by his bed.

"Hi," I reply back as I crawl onto his bed and sit on his lap.

He wraps his arms around me and whispers soothing things in my ear as I cry.

"Ally, what's wrong?" He asks seriously concerned.

"Dallas," I whisper barely audible.

I can feel Austin tense up with anger and I know he's mad.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, first I wanna say sorry to leave you at a cliffy I guess, but it's 2:22 where I am, and I just wanna sleep but, I couldn't because I promised a chapter on Tuesday, although, right now it's Wedsday. I still gave you guys a somewhat long chapter, so I'm happy and really really tired. Well, please review and check out the poll, again or just tell me so that I can move onto the part where Ally fakes her death, and trust me that chapter is gonna be good. Your really gonna wanna read that so the poll ends Friday and the more people that vote, the better my updates will be for you and more dramatic too, so please, and if anyone out their is still being a silent reader,PLEASE, Don't stay quiet, stand up loud and proud and let your voice be heard, or in this case, review and and write in caps so I can see your review and then lets hear the sound of you typing your review on the keyboard! Anyways, night!**

***Kaylin, who loves you guys very much!**


	7. Unwanted Confrontations

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while, but you know, I'm not above begging and quite frankly, I begged you guys to vote on my poll so only one person did and I wanna say your awsome! *Cyber Hugs* for you! Anyways, this was also so you guys could get used to this because, I Kaylin Jenna (not telling you my last name, you could find me so easily if you wanted to with that), am starting eigth grade on August 13, plus I'm a student volunteer so I'm gonna be gone for Training and all that Jazz and then we have Sixth Grade Orientation on the 12th I think. So, Yeah, Busy,Busy, Busy! Anyway you lovely readers, here is your well Deserved chapter!**

* * *

**Austin Pov,**

My body goes rigid with anger. I think I finally just caught onto Dallas' fucking game from earlier, too say I'm pissed is an understatement, I'm fucking livid.

I feel Ally shift in my lap and now she's sitting in my lap facing me with her legs on either side of my waist.

I look at her big doe eyes. They look, _sad_, almost _guilty. _

"Austin, I'm ok, really. I just needed someone that, I could pour all these emotions out to," She tells me her voice too soft that I barely here her.

"Ally, No its not ok-" I start, unsure how to tell my girlfriend that I knew about this, in the slightest way.

"What? Aus, there's something your not telling me," She says looking at me almost worried.

"Promise you won't be mad," I say looking away.

"Aus, You're scaring me," She says placing her hands on either side of my face and then turning it so I'm looking - well facing her she can't _make _me _look_ at her- at her.

"Just promise," I say kinda exasperated.

"Ok," She says.

"Well, this morning-" I start.

She looks at me, noticing my eyes fixed on something particular, She turns around slowly.

"Miss me?" Dallas asks, brow raised.

Ally turns around to face me again, her face pale. She mouths 'I'm scared, Help me,'. I press my lips to her forehead.

Dallas Walks toward us, and stops.

"Getting Cozy with my cousin I see," He says to Ally.

"Dallas, what do you want?" I ask trying not to scare Ally anymore.

"That bitch you're Snuggling with," He says pulling Ally's hair, causing her to scream.

"S-s-st-stop!" Ally stutters jumping out of my lap and walking to a corner.

Now I'm pissed, he's hurting my girlfriend, well, Kira's my girlfriend, Jimmy made me get back with her, or else no record deal.

"Dallas, get out!" I say trying to stay calm.

"Austin, you're not my fucking boss, so fuck off!" He yells coming towards me.

"I'll tell her about _her" _Itell him serious as hell.

"You can't, because I am," He says walking toward Ally.

I get my fist ready.

* * *

**A/N:** **Ok, Cliff hanger! Anyway, next chapter will be long, the chapter you all have been waiting for, the beginning of Ally's plan to die! This story is coming to an end! Just kidding! We are no where close to done! Can we please see if we can get at least 15 reviews, for the next chapter. I mean if you don't you still will get it because the next chapter is gonna be up later tonight! Because You guys deserve it! Anyways, Love ya and Review! (No Promises about the chapter! But I will start writing it and it will be up Tommorow morning or afternoon!**

***Kaylin, who is extremely sorry for the short chapter!(Who is also feeling unmotivated :( because she isn't getting a lot of reviews:*(,)**


	8. Not so Secret!

**A/N: Hi Guys! Ok, I'm updating for the 4 lovely ladies that reviewed yesterday, For the most part, ausllylover2345,rauraauslly,and queenc1 have reviewed since chapter 1 so thanks for that girls! Um, and then we have ally-kat11 who just recently joined my fan club of great reviewers! We also have our lovely guests, I really appreciate your reviews! Guests, don't be afraid to review for all the stories you read! Oh, Yeah and join the world of Fanfiction! (have you ever noticed that when you type, you like write down what ever you think in your head without noticing, I wrote down a lot of um's in this and then I had to go through and erase them, because it didn't sound right!)**

**Disclaimer:(apparently I'm supposed to do this so this is for the first 7 chapters and this one) I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Austin Pov,**

"Ally, you are the worlds worst girlfriend! I can't date a bitch like you, you never wanna have fun!" Dallas starts, I raise my fists but Ally gives me a look that says 'let him talk'. I sigh and sit back on my bed still fully alert of Dallas.

"I haven't been going on 'family emergencies' I've been going to Atlanta to get some, if you know what I mean. When your mom's in a messy divorce, it's not that hard to convince her to go out of town for a few weeks to get away from all the shit." He says.

"You cheated on me?" Ally asks, her voice soft, but venom dripping with every word.

"Yes, there was Hailey, Leah, Ashley-" He starts but gets cut off by Ally.

"I don't carry about the fucking sluts you slept with! I care about the fact that your just a horny sex man! You never really loved me, you just saw me as a personal slut that you could sleep with! Well, your never getting me! OH, and I guess it's safe to say, I slept with your cousin! I gave him my virginity, and I'm pretty damn proud of it too!," Ally says standing up and getting closer to Dallas' face with each word.

"Back up bitch!" Dallas screams in her face.

"Is everything alright up there?" My mom yells from the kitchen.

"Yeah, everything is just fine," I answer.

"Dallas, I hate you! I never want to see you again! We're done!" Ally yells as she slaps him.

"1, why'd you fucking slap me? 2, We aren't over til I say we are!" Dallas says.

"I didn't slap you, I high fived your face **(I say that all the time in real life!),** 2, I just said we're over, so fucking get over it," Ally says.

Dallas stays still for a second and just as he's about to jump on Ally and attack her, I jump up and punch his back to get his attention.

"Probably shouldn't have done that Austin," Dallas starts, "I'm already pissed you slept with my girlfriend,"

"I'm pissed that you raped my girlfriend!" I yell back as I punch him square in the jaw.

"She's my fucking girlfriend! You can't fucking mess with another man's territory, their girl, You have kira!" Dallas says as he punches me in the stomach. I double over in pain.

"Leave him alone, he's been a way better boyfriend than you have." Ally says running over to my side.

"Alls, please don't get hurt, I'm fine just go sit down over there," I say in between gasps for air.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt, I need you, I'll die without you!" Ally says almost hysterical.

I kiss her forehead to calm her down, just a tad bit.

"Babe, please go sit down, I'll be fine," I say. She reluctantly stands and moves to the corner of the room. Sitting on the chair in that area and snuggling with my basketball sweatshirt.

"Wow, do you even care that you're doing that in front of me her boyfriend?" Dallas asks.

"Ex-boyfriend!" Ally pipes up from the corner of the room.

"Shut up slut!" Dallas yells back.

"Stop that!" I yell as I kick him in his happy region.

"Uhh," Dallas groans as he sinks to the ground.

I turn around for one second and everything goes black.

**Ally Pov,**

There are so many thoughts swimming through my head right now. I'm in the hospital sitting by Austin's bed, holding his hand waiting for him to wake up from his acoma.

I'm still trying to process what happened, I still don't know exactly what Austin was going to tell me, but I have a feeling that it was about Dallas raping me. I feel like the worst girlfriend because I just sat their and watched Austin get hurt. I was so shocked when Dallas stood up and hit Austin with a chair. I'm so afraid, I want to tell Austin about the baby, but I can't he just got his record deal, I don't want to be the one to ruin that for him.

"*Sigh*" I let out a loud sigh, because what I'm going to do in 2 days might crush everybody.

I'm so mad at Dallas right now, I mean I know I cheated on him, but I didn't cheat on him with 50 different guys and sleep with all of them. He even had the nerve to start naming them.

I guess you're probably wondering what I mean by this, I'm going to fake my own death. As much as I would love to just move away so that my family knows I'm still alive. I just can't because what Dallas said is still echoing in my ear. _'Like, I said before, We aren't over til I say we are, and Austin can't protect you forever. You can run but you can't hide'. _So, just running away wouldn't do because, Dallas would try to find me but faking my death is better, because if I'm dead, then they won't know that I ran away. I plan on coming back, someday.

* * *

I've been sitting here for about 8 hours, pretty much everyone has come and gone, Dallas' mom was pretty pissed that he did this, and so was Austin's mom. I just hope this doesn't divide their family any more, because Dallas' mom doesn't deserve anymore stress, I mean trying to divorce from a drunk bastard would be tough on anybody.

The worst part about all this was the questioning, I had to tell them everything I witnessed and what happened.

My thoughts are interupted by the sound of the heartmonitor.

Suddenly doctors and nurses rush in.

"What's happening?"

"Is he okay?"

"What's wrong with my baby?"

"Will someone please answer me?" I ask tears streaming down my face, all these doctors are making me nervous.

"This is bad." Is the only response I get from the doctor.

* * *

**A/N: Done, Ok, I guess the whole review number doesn't work, but can you guys spread the word for me? I would really appreciate that! If you guys do that and I can get some more reviews,and you guys would get to unlock a bonus chapter, I re-wrote this chapter! SO, that means you guys would get to read where Ally finds out from reading Dallas' text! SO,lets try for 10 new people and 15 reviews again this time! SO, I should see 39 reviews total! Let's do this ok!**

***Kaylin, who will love you all forever if you guys preform this task for her!**


	9. Plans in Gear

**A/N: Hi Guys! Ok, I'm really sorry this is kind of late, but here's the thing I had a run in with a future pedophile at the dog park while walking my dog, he asked for my freaking bra size and told me I had 'nice ass' , I might have taken that as a messed up perverted compliment, if he wasn't seventeen. To make matters worse my dive year old sister has probably been scarred for life since she was there with me. Of course my life couldn't just be normal, I had my frealomg Internet stop working, then yesterday everything that I wrote went to waste because, it didn't save and once again I was disconnected from the Internet. This might be a little short but until we get the Internet working on the laptop... Yeah this will have to do, sorry, I hope you guys don't stop reading because of the messed up world of technology.(Ignore that whole thing about the internet! I finally got the laptop working so we are back in buisness I will update twice as long for you guys! I was so pissed, because I've been writing this whole chapter since the 28th, I was going to give up and just stop writing the story but I love you guys to much to do that to you! So go ahead and READ!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally Pov**

The nurse is shoving me out of the room right now, but I'm not letting her win that easily.

"Let go of me!" I scream as I watch them try to revive Austin. I squirm in her hold.

"Ma'am you need to calm down,-" I cut her off.

"Your telling me to fucking calm down?! In case you didn't notice, MY BOYFRIEND JUST STOPPED FUCKING BREATHING!" I scream in her face.

"Sweetie, I understand how you feel, but this scene your making is only going to make things worse, for him,you and the medical staff ," I break her hold and walk out of the room with a huff. It's defiantly not like me to throw a bitch fit, but if your boyfriend might have just taken his last breath, I'm pretty sure you'd do the same.

Right now, I'm sitting on a hospital bed waiting for my doctor to come in and check how the baby is doing. I figure I should do this before I move just to get an ok, about my traveling plans.

I'm so lost on thought that I never heard when the doctor came in.

"Hi... Alexis," the doctor says referring to a chart in her hand.

"Ally," I correct, like I have to do with every new person that I meet.

"Right, um... Well I'm dr. Klein, but you can call me Jennay, I'm going to do the check ups on you and your child," I simply nod, I just want to get out of here and back to Austin, obit I figured since they said they'll need 45 minutes, that I had time.

"Ok, just like back while, I put this gel on, I'm going to need you to answer a few questions."

"Ok,"

"When did you find out you were pregnant?" She asks applying the gel.

"Um... Honestly, yesterday." I tell her.

"Were you raped?" She asks. I look at her like she has three heads. "I have to ask, just to make sure your ok, and that the baby is too, just incase he was...Rough."

"No,but it wasn't planned either," I tell her honestly.

"Oh, well, I would assume at this age, it wouldn't be," She says absentmindly, I shoot daggers at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looks at me realizing what she said.

"Oh, Honey I didn't mean anything by it," I let out a deep frusterated sigh.

"It's fine, can we just hurry up. I wanna get back to my boyfriend," I tell her.

"Ok, well the baby will defiantly in there, but its to early to hear a heartbeat." she tells me.

I nod my head and look at the monitor while she waved the wand over my stomach looking for my baby. On the screen was a little dot.

"That right there," The doctor says pointing to the dot on the screen, "Is your baby."

I look at the sight before me and can't help the smile the tugs at the corner of my lips.

I wipe off the remaining gel.

"Uh, thanks," I say as she hands me my baby's very first picture.

"Oh, before I forget,... I uh... have traveling plans, for later this week, will I be able to go? I'm moving, so its, uh not really traveling. I'm just not sure, where, I'm going, to be honest...it's complicated. What, I'm trying to say is that, can I um have my records to give to my new Doctor?"I ask.

"No, sorry, just for safety reasons, and so your file gets there safely, because there are no copies. So, when you get there, just call us and we'll look up good hospitals in your area, and mail your information there, then we'll notify you that we've set everything up for you," She says giving me a smile.

"Thanks so much Jennay." I say as I walk out the door.

I sprint down the hall towards Austin's room, shoving the ultra sound picture into Austin's sweatshirt pocket.**(Who's Sweatshirt Pocket?Austin's Sweatshirt pocket?Is this a good thing? Idon't know...Oh wait Ido... 8/).**

* * *

I finally reached Austin's room out of breath. The Doctors were just coming out.

"He's brething, so you can go in now." The doctor says, I just push past him.

My hopes drop when I see Austin is still asleep in his bed. I don't know exactly what I was hoping for, but I wanted him to be awake. I grab his hand and intertwine our fingers. I give our intertwined knuckles a kiss. He stirs but doesn't wake up.

I sit down and let out a deep sigh.

"*Sighhhhh* I'm doing this for you Austin, If you can hear me, I want you to remeber this, I want you to always make your music. I love you, but this is just how things have to be, I love you Austin, I always have and always will," I tell him, I figure, this is the only time I will be able to say good bye without him asking questions.

I guess I should take the time to think about my 'death'. With my free hand I reach into the pocket of Austin's hockey sweatshirt and pull out my Iphone, which conveenyently already had my earbuds in it, I put them in my ear with one hand, and turn on my music.

I Love it by Icona Pop* comes on. I sing along softly and quietly so I don't disturb Austin, because at this point I'm not sure if he is unconcious or sleeping.

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I love it._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I love it!_

_I love it!_

_I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone._

_I crashed my car into the bridge. I watched, I let it burn._

_I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs._

_I crashed my car into the bridge._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care._

_You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way_

_You want me down on earth, but I am up in space_

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch_

_You're from the 70's, but I'm a 90's bitch_

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it._

_I don't care, I love it, I love it._

_I don't care._

_I love it._

This song just made my plan fall into place.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, Done! How do you guys think that song helped her plan fall into place? Ok, So I hope this was an acceptable chapter, It certainly was longer, I think with the song cut out too, but it was kind of a filler, the next chapter is gonna be shorter, I just know this, because, tomorrow is the fourth of July and I'm apart of a military family, My dad and My uncle, So I will probably be having a picnic at the base and swimming. SO, Happy Fourth of July! I might actually update later tonight! Oh yeah, so I am so happy! SO, today I got my New play today, Darkness! It is so Freaking awesome! I am playing supporting actor, which is really good because I'm the youngest in our group, I'm not so sure if we're touring with this one or just staying in my town, but I hope we are touring so maybe some of you guys can come see me. I am playing Sarah Beaurgaurd! I love it, I'm basically the second lead, I am so excited! I love acting, I especially love my acting academy! I took a camp this year, and they had a talent scout come, they gave them my headshot, because they think that I am a good actress I was one out of 5. The camp basically just had like audition practice, commercials, and stage presence! I hope that they think I'm good enough. I guess you guys are wondering, if you didn't know, I am apart of a theater group, I play volleyball (Go Rebels!) and Track during the school year. I do competitive,figure,and regular Ice Skating during the winter! Ahh! My Lovely life! Review!**

***I love this song! IT's amazing, I love how agressive they sound! Ahh, If I had a car I wouldn't crash it into the bridge, unless it was my ex's then yes!**

***Kaylin, who loves and is extremely sorry for making you wait this long!**

**Until next time, Stay in school, and Hugs Before Drugs! Oh yeah and don't forget YOLO!**


	10. The Man Upstairs and Forshadowing

**A/N: Hi Guys! This one is gonna be short and in Austin's POV! I also have to tell you guys that I will be writing a New Story soon, it will be called Mine! It'll be auslly too, not in the beginning. I'll try to do that after I get the ball rolling on this story. I'll try my hardest to be updating but like I said yesterday I got the supporting role for my play, so I have to start memorizing my line, it's live theater so if I mess up then, I mess up in front of everybody, then I'll die. No, just kidding not that dramatic, but I will let down my group. anyways... I'm watching America's Got Talent, I have some Dairy Queen and I'm ready to write so...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Austin POV,**

_Black._ All I see is black, I'm not sure why, because I can hear just about everything they're saying. I could here when my mom and Aunt came in, My mom was pissed at the whole thing. Probably because she didn't wnat Dallas living in our house in the first place. Of course, my Dad being related to Dallas' dad was the one that agreed to allowing him and his mom to stay here, when his dad went all hell-bent on them. I don't hate Dallas right now, I Fucking Hate him with a passion, I guess it's the same thing.

Suddenly, the beeping noise representing my heartbeat makes one loud noise. I hear Ally's frantic cries to figure out what's happening to me. I think I have an idea, I don't think it's natural to be able to see yourself without a mirror or a camera. I see the nurse trying to remove Ally from the room. I just want to hold her and let her know that I'm ok.

I feel these deep shocks on my chest. I see the doctors trying to wake me. I look up and see this white light. No, No,NO! NO! I'm not ready.

I'm trying to swim back to my body.

. .Shit!

"Mind your language,"

Who is that?

" 'the man upstairs' duh?"

What the -

"Finish that sentence, I dare you."

I'm good. Just tell me how to get back to Ally she needs me now more than ever.

"You got that right,"

Uh... GOD, could you please tell me how to get back to my Ally and what you mean.

"She needs you to support her and understand that everything she's doing is because she loves you. No matter, how bad the hurt will feel, you need to know she is doing this because she loves you. You know what they say, 'If you love some thing let it go, if it returns it's yours, if it doesn't return it was never truly yours."

You're scaring me. Can you just tell me how to get back to my body.

"Ok, but remember that Austin Monica-"

I perfer to be called Austin Matthew.

"Ok... you just have to simply relax and focus on the reason you hope to stay in this world."

Ok... Uh... Thanks?

"Anytime, and watch your cussing, you and I haven't exactly been on good terms since you were 12,"

Yeah... about that I'm sorry but curiousity didn't kill the cat, it just got him grounded for a while since his sisters a fu- not very nice word snitch,

"Ok, good to know, but I think that Halston is a very good girl, now don't go snooping in any girls lockerrooms any time soon,"

Everybody likes Hallie better because she's 2 years older and a goody two shoes.

"Austin we could talk forever but, you have like...2 seconds to get back to your body, before it's off to the gates of heaven,"

Oh...right.

I close my eyes and think about Ally. I keep thinking and sure enough I hear the sound of the heart monitor stop and the sound of the relieved doctors and nurses.

* * *

**I know I'm a Jerk! I'm sorry but stay tuned, because I will be back later tonight, but my muscle's are sore from volleyball clinic to train for this upcoming season. I just need a quick shower and I will start writing again and update for you lovelies for waiting so patiently once more tonight! So right now my review goal is to get 50 reviews! I would love that so please review and I will get you guys 1 new chapter coming right up and be patient with me guys I have a lot of extracurricular stuff I'm doing I don't really need all the mean PM's saying you don't update enough and I think me and every other person are losing interests. You don't have to tell me if you don't like how I update then don't read my story! Simple, I have a life off of here and 5 other siblings who would love to use the computer. So stop please. Now to those of you who aren't yelling at me, I promise that Ally's death will be coming soon, 2 chapters least 3 Max! I just wanna make sure it's perfect and then the story will really start. I also have to make sure to get the Idea's of the person that co owns the idea's of the story with me. So yeah, Review. Luv ya!**

***Kaylin M.**


	11. I don't Believe You's and Wake Ups

**A/N: Hi Guys! Enjoy the continuation of Austin's POV! I actually started writing this before I passed out on the couch with my laptop still in lap. anyway...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Austin POV,**

According to what the doctors are saying, I'm consious, but it'll be a while before I open my eyes again.

I'm bored and I want more than ever to hear my Ally sing. I want to wrap her in my arms and ask her what 'the man upstairs' meant when he was telling me all that stuff about Ally.

Suddenly, I hear the doctor, talking at the door.

'He's breathing so you can go in now,'

I hear the door swing open. I feel someone, I'm assuming is Ally, at my bedside. I feel her intertwine our fingers and a light feather kiss on my knuckles. I'm trying to wake up right now, but my eyes won't open.

I hear the settling of the chair next to my bed. Suddenly Ally's soft angelic voice starts to speak.

"*Sighhhhh* I'm doing this for you Austin, If you can hear me, I want you to remeber this, I want you to always make your music. I love you, but this is just how things have to be, I love you Austin, I always have and always will,"

She's starting to scare me why is everybody talking like that. Is she planning on breaking up with me because of all of this Dallas Shit. I'm trying more than ever now to wake up. I need to talk to her. I'm pretty sure she doesn't believe that I heard her, and knowing Ally I'm pretty sure the hospital setting is creeping her out, She absoulutily hates hospitals and doctors in that case.

I hear Ally singing along to a famliar song and I listen intently for any clues. She finished singing and there where absolutely no clues whatsoever. I think that the song was just to get over her drastiic break up with Dallas.

"Austin Please wake up, I need you. *sigh* I bet you can't even hear me." She says.

I use all the force I can to squeeze her hand.

"*Gasp*, Aus, baby please open your eyes, wake up, please," She says the last part in a breathy voice.

I try to open my eyes, I really do, but it feels, like they were glued shut.

Slowly but surely the familiar cream walls of the hospital come into my view.

"Austin!" Ally screams. Her eyes light up like a kid on Christmas that just unwrapped their biggest present.

"Als," I say in a raspy voice.

Out of nowhere I feel someone slap my face. It wasn't hard enough to leave a handmark, but it was hard enough to leave a slight sting on my cheek.

"What the hell was that for?!" I ask Ally as I pull her down into the bed with me.

"That, was for scaring the piss out of me!" She tells me as she snuggles into my side.

We sit there in a comfortable silence for a while, until I remember what has been bugging me.

"Als?" I ask tenativeliy.

"Yeah Aus?" She replies.

"Um... well earlier when you came in here, you were talking to me, and it sounded like you were going to leave me... you sounded so..._final_," I tell her.

I feel her stiffen in my arms.

"I uh...-" I cut her off.

"What did you mean?" I ask her playing with the hair in her ponytail.

"I um..."

**Ally Pov,**

Think Ally what are you going to tell him. You can't tell him that you're planning on killing yourself that will ruin the whole plan! Ugh, I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"Earth to Ally," Austin says waving his hand in front of my face.

I blush and he gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, yeah, uh... to answer your earlier question, I thought you were never going to wake up." I tell him

**Austin Pov,**

Ok, she's lying and I can tell that she is, not because she's a bad liar but because if she thought I was going to die she wouldn't have told me to keep making my music or that She was doing this for me.

"Als, what's really going on?" I ask her sitting up now and her following suit.

"Nothing. I'm Fine Aus, really!" She tells me.

"Ok.." I'll just shrug it off for now but I'm still not sure I believe her.

The door opens and the doctor sticks his head in the door.

"Oh, you're awake. That's good." He says to me.

I nod my head in answer.

"Well, You can go home now," The doctor says, sticking his head out the door.

"Yay!" Ally squeals.

"You missed me that much?" I ask.

"No," I pout, and mocks me pouting too, "I just really don't like being in hospitals, but if it makes you feel better, I also want to go home and spend time with you." She tells me kissing the tip of my nose.

"Aww really?" I ask batting my eyelashes and placing a hand over my heart and mocking a girly voice.

"You're such a dork!"She tells me playfully shoving me as I grab my stuff and walk out of the hospital room.

"That, I'm not, a dork is a whale's penis, and while I have one, I'm not a Dork," I tell her matter of factly.

"Shut up," She says pushing me to the side barely, as I intertwine our fingers.

So, we spent the rest of our day like that a couple joking around and having fun.

* * *

**A/N: Bam! One chapter for you guys! I promise that there will be another chapter up tonight! I promise I have to have it up there. Ok, now... (serious face and music) Austin is suspicous about Ally, but he pushed it aside is this good or bad?Remember the pocket? You guys review and tell me how this is all gonna work out your prediction? Maybe your right maybe your wrong you'll never know unless you try. Ok, next chapter is Bye Bye Ally! Yay! Then the story will really start! Ok.. Well gotta go to Rehersal for my Play! Brb I should have that next Chapter up later! Then, the story really starts because we're done with flashbacks. For now!**

**Later Gators!**

***Kaylin J. M.**


	12. First Final Goodbyes

**A/N: I hope you all have your tissues near by, because this chapter is Deeeepressssiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggggg! So, you guys time has elapsed, Ally kept putting it off, because she had to take care of some stuff, Just thought I'd tell you guys, because I updated yesterday didn't save it and it was the same as chapter 11 sorry about that too, and didn't feel like righting that over again so I decided to get you up to speed...SO READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

So, today is the day, that I've been dreading. The day I leave my whole life behind to keep my still-sadly- secret boyfriend's career alive.

I'm lying in my bed staring at the ceiling thinking about all the things I need to do before, I board my plane and commence operation: Fake your death without your friends knowing that your faking it. That basically translates to don't let anybody see you after it happens.

I hear a knock at the door.

"Come in," I say sitting up.

"Hey Ally-Cat," Dez says.

"Hey," I tell him.

"So, you said you needed my help?" He asks more than states.

I twirl my hair around my finger, also a new habit I picked up opposed to chewing my hair.

"Well, I didn't tell you and Dad, but you have to promise not to tell anyone and you guys have to promise to go along and not tell anybody," I tell him dead serious.

He nods signaling for me to go on.

"I...I-I got accepted to a uh, music school in South Carolina and um..." I trail off, unsure of whatelse I'm gonna say to cover up my pregnancy. I'm 2 months pregnant now, I'm not showing yet, the doctor says it'll probably be about 3 more months til I show since I'm so skinny.

"and um..." Dez prompts.

"Well, I don't want Austin or Trish to be devestated so I want you guys to go along with my plan to fake my death. Then when and if I come back, I'll tell them it was a hoax." I tell him.

"Ok, so... your funeral?" He asks.

"Already planned, here you go," I say handing him all the things he needs to know.

"Tell them you couldn't find my body after I, uh, you'll see, I'll send you an email. When I get there ok?" He nods and that was the end of our conversation.

* * *

"Daddy?Can I talk to you?" I ask him standing at the door of his office at Sonic Boom.

"Yeah, sure honey... but no raises, you and Dez get paid enough, three chicken fingers is a great amount of pay," He says. I roll my eyes, as I shut the door and sit down in front of him.

"Well...Dad, there's something I need to tell you," I start. He nods taking off his glasses and giving me his full attention.

"I got accepted into a music school, in South Carolina." I tell him.

"Oh, that's great honey! Your mother would be so proud." He says.

I look at him,_ no she wouldn't and thank God she's in Africa, otherwise, I would be sitting my butt down having her scream at me about how sex before marriage, is unacceptable._

"Yeah, she would, wouldn't she. Anyways, I already told Dez, but I don't want Trish and Austin to be devestated, so I need you and Dez to make everybody, think that I'm... I'm Dead," I tell him.

"Ally, is there something I'm missing here, I mean highschool is only 2 more years. You eventually will be coming back right? I mean if your gonna come back then..." My dad starts putting all the peices together.

.God. He's too smart for me, He knows what I'm doing, and if he doesn't he's about to know now.

"I Don't know if I can tell you this, but I don't think I can come back." I tell him looking everywhere but his eyes.

"Alexis, tell me what's going on right now," I cringe at the use of my full name, because I hate it, my parents clearly didn't think it through that the name doesn't suit me, and it sounds way to babyish, that's why I go by ALLY!

"Dad, promise you won't be mad and that you'll be the most supportive that you can when I tell you, even if your mad," I tell him. I don't want to tell him but I guess I have to now, and he's bound to figure out sooner or later, why not sooner.

"Ok, go on," He says folding his hands on his desk and looking really worried.

"I kinda sorta might have got pregnant, and it kinda sorta might be Austin's baby. But I kinda sorta-" He stops me with an annoyed look on spread on his features.

"Ally, honey stop with the Kinda sorta, it's either you are or you aren't," He tells me.

"Ok, I don't want to ruin Austin's career with a baby at a really young age, I mean he just got his record deal and he hasn't even started working yet, and while me not writing his songs might not be benefiting his career either, but this way I don't have to give up my baby, because I really don't want to," I tell him.

"Well, Honey, I'm not really happy that you're pregnant at 16 but, I know I can trust your judgement, so if you think this is how we should do it, then this is how we should do it. So, I still want to be apart of my Grandchild's life, so I'll send you money so that you can support him or her," My dad tells me.

"How far along?" My dad asks.

"2 months, I've kinda been putting this off for a while now, I was gonna leave the day after Austin got out of the Hospital but I couldn't do that." I tell him.

"Oh, ok, well I see you've been really responsible and thought this whole thing out."He says.

"Yeah, well Dad, I have a tight schedule to keep, so I need to leave. Bye, and thanks for listening," I tell him standing up and giving him a hug.

"Anytime, sweetheart, just be careful, and call me the moment that you get there," He tells me as I walk out the door and nod to let him know I heard him.

Well, the next thing on my list is, to write my goodbye letters, but maybe I shouldn't do that because then it'll seem like suicide... Well, I'll date them to make it seem like it was a just in case letter.

I have two more hours left before I my plan officially starts.

So far, I've spent the whole day with Trish and Austin.

Trish and I had a girls day at the spa, we talked about all our past memories, and how she would always be a good manager to Austin. After that Me and Austin went to the beach, were he taught me how to surf, we walked on the beach, and had lunch. It was really romantic and sweet, It almost makes me wanna cry that I have to leave him, he's the best boyfriend and best friend I've ever had.

Well, time to get the cab ready, the cab driver is going to be waiting while I uh... take care of my death scene.

"Ally, cab's here," My brother says poking his head through my door.

"Oh, thanks Dez," I say looking at him kind of sad.

"Need any help?" He asks.

"Sure, could, could you just grab those bags and take them downstairs and put them into the cab." I tell him.

He nods his head. Slowly but surely we get everything into the cab. I look at my dad and my brother one last time.

"I love you guys, and I promise that I'll keep in touch," I tell them.

"We love you too," My brother said.

I ran to them and gave them each a big hug.

I turned around and walked away, I look back at them one last time before I duck into the drivers seat.

It's now or never. Sadly, its now, but I couldn't care, because it will be worth it in the end. I speed off to my destination where my plan will start.

* * *

**A/N: So, there we have it, the beginning to the "end" of Ally, the rest of her death scene will be coming soon. Maybe now or later today! But that's all you get, tell me what you guys thought about Ally and her Dad's tell all, tell me how you think the rest will go, or don't, up to you, because I already know! Muwahahahaha! Well Review! I worked really hard on this for you guys and made it longer than I really wanted to!**

***Kaylin, who loves you guys and hopes you enjoyed the chapter**


	13. The Final GoodBye's

A/N:** So,let's start with Austin and End with Ally's death shall we? Ok! I'm glad that I got quite a few more reviews, I am really appreciative of those of you who wrote the thoughtful reviews! They made my day! I was going to make you guys wait over the weekend for this chapter, but you guys reviwed and made me smile, and I feel like I owe it to you guys, because, next month on the 12th maybe even earlier, I won't be able to update as much, but for sure on the 13 because I start school. Well... Why are you still reading this, READ below! Now do it now! (why are you still reading, still... why are you still here! GO! I'll stop now, read on Rocking Readers.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**AustinPov,**

**"**Austin! What the hell do you think this is," Starr yells at me shoving a magazine in my face.

"A magazine?" I tell him unsurely.

"NO!I WISH!READ IT!" He yells in my face.

Austin Moon Cheating?

"That's not what it looks like " I tell him as I see the picture of me and Ally.

You guys must be so lost, well right now, I'm in my producer's office as he yells at me, because I kind of forgot that I was 'dating' his daughter, which makes him pissed because now I have bad publicity, because I'm supposedly cheating on her.

"Read on," He tells me, his voice harsh.

Where's Ally when I need her?

I pick up the magazine and read the page that it states on the front cover.

"Out loud please," he says, his pissy attitude is starting to rub off on me now.

I open my mouth and read making sure to show the annoyance in my tone.

"Austin Moon, Starr Records Recording Artist, was seen around various locations in Miami with his songwriter Ally Dawson. Now, this wouldn't be a problem, but many witnesses say the two were seen getting cozy and doing coupleish **(If that's not a word, It is now!)** activities. Well, we all know that the young recording artist is going out with Kira Starr, his producer, Jimmy Starr's daughter. Are the two in splitsville? No, Austin Moon, is a cheater, and either way both girls are going to be brokenhearted," I stopped reading.

"You see the problem?" I nod my head even though I don't I just want to get out of here, because of him me and Ally's date was cut short.

"Just because my daughter is your fake girlfriend, doesn't mean you can date other people, at least not openly like this," He says gesturing to the Magazine in my hand. Darn ZebraBop.

"I'm sorry, but Kira and I have nothing in common, and no offence, but she's really dumb..." I tell him.

"I know she is, why do you think I'm trying to make sure that my 8 year old son turns out better than her, that way someone, can take over the buisness." He tells me.

I don't respond I just stare.

"My point is, now you look like a jerk, that is going to drop your fanbase by at least 20%" He tells me.

"That's not so bad that's 20/100," I tell him.

"It is bad when you have like 30 million fans. Your fans, aren't going to like you if your cheating, and there parents sure as hell won't want them to watch you or buy your albums if your sending them the message that its ok to cheat, or that it's ok for a guy or anyone to treat you like that." He tells me.

"I'm sorr-" I start but get interrupted by a slap to the face.

"Austin, how could you do this to me!"Kira says as she stands there with tears in her eyes.

"You know-" I start but get cut off again.

"I go out with my friends and talk about how great a boyfriend you are and the next thing I see is that you're cheating on me!?" She yells.

I keep my mouth shut because I know she is just going to barrel on.

"You are cheating on me with that ugly,nerdy,bitchy Ally chick!" She yells. That's were I cross the line.

"KIRA! We aren't dating, this is all just a publicity stunt. Ally is my girlfriend, and you should be lucky I'm a guy right now, because so help me God, It would be getting ugly in here like right now! You can't talk about My Ally that way!" I yell in her face. She shrinks back.

"Austin! Stop yelling at me! If you wanna get laid, then you have to be a good boy," she tells me batting her eye lashes, what I'm guessing is supposed to be flirtatiously, I'm also guessing that that statement was supposed to be seductive, but it wasn't.

Now, you guys see, that I wasn't being mean when I said she was the most stupidest person that sever walked the planet, I mean she makes Dez look smart.

I look at Jimmy, hoping he can sense that I'm pissed.

"Kira Joy Starr! I've taught you better than that!" Jimmy says both pissed and embarrassed by Kira's remark.

Joy? Pshhh! Kira and Joy should not be used in the same sentence, unless your saying how she doesn't bring Joy to anybody. personally I think her parents would leave her on a street corner and run away and a change there name if they had e chance, but Jimmy would be in the news for that.

"Fine! If Austin can cheat on me, then I'm going out woth Elliot!" She says storming to the other side of the room, in front of the flat screen TV.

I turn to Jimmy, "Can I g-" I'm cut off by Kira's screams of joy. Huh, we'll there's a way to use Kira and joy in the same sentence.

I turn my attention to the tv and what I see horrifies me.

On the Screen the Headline says: **Alexis Dawson Dead.**

Before I know it, I'm in front of the T.V.

"Yay! That bitch got what she deserved!"Kira Screams out in happiness.

I look at her and glare, and more than ever I just want to punch her. I stand up and walk-no run- out of Starr Records, and I'm not sure, if I'm coming back.

I hop into my red Porche (Which, doesn't own... but she does own Rocky...if you're aloud to own a person.) and speed out of the parking lot and to the site of Ally's wreck.

**Ally's Pov,**

I breathed out through my mouth one more time. It's now or never. I only have one chance at this and if one thing goes wrong, then this _is _the End of Alexis Michelle Dawson, I never even got to be Alexis Moon, I really wanted to be. It's time Ally Go!

I Put my foot on the gas and sped toward the bridge as soon as the front of the car made contact with the bridge, I jump out of the car.

All I see is black. OH MY GOD! I'm Dead!

I can't believe it, I never thought that as I'm dying that I would see random colors flashes of colors. Green, Red, purple,pink, oh there's green again, it''s like fireworks in your head.

_Open your eyes dumbass!_

Oh... hehe.

I stand up and see my Pink VolksWagen Beetle Coupe (Which, of course, doesn't own. Rocky Lynch, run for your life,) in smashed up and stuck in the bridge. I walk around to the front part of the car were I had broken the windshield to make it look like I had smashed through the windshield, I went to a professional movie make up specialist who helped me bloodify my seats with fake blood and the windshield with some blood I poured a little into the river below, so it looks like I was in there at one point at time. There not going to be able to find my body.

I look around and make sure that the letter is in my car when they search it.

I hop into the taxi that's supposed to take me to the airport. I'm wearing a caramel colored wig and green contacts. Hopefully they let me in at the gate, because my car's totaled and there is no where I'll be able to drive there... on second thought.

"Hey, can you drop me off at the Nearest car rental." I tell the driver more than ask him.

"Whatever, I get paid either way, because I'm keeping this secret. I could make millions off of this story." he tells me.

"But your not going to say anything?" I ask him in a superior tone, that would make you think I was stating it more than asking, well that is what I'm doing I guess.

"Yeah, your dad threatened to kill me if I did," he tells me as he turns into the car rental place.

"Thanks," I said to him. "My dad will send you the money," I don't know why but I hug him.

"Anytime Lexi, I've known your family for a long time, I'll be sure to tell your mom when she gets back next week." he tells me.

I smile and get out.

I grab my bags and walk to the front door.

I turn around and give the driver, Colin, one last wave.

*Sigh* And the Journey begins here.

**Austin Pov,**

I can't believe, that just 30 minutes ago, I was hanging with Ally. If Starr hadn't called me down, then maybe she would still be here.

I finally reach the scene of the reck and it looks really bad, there's blood everywhere, and all I know is that they haven't found her body.

There's now way she survived that, and the current of that river is really fast, so she could be anywhere from here to Georgia.

I see Mr. Dawson, Dez,Trish,Dallas, My Aunt and My mom.

I run to Mr. Dawson.

"Have they found her?" I ask the tears brimming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Austin, but no," He tells me patting my back.

My mom walks up to me.

"Oh Honey," she says she pulls me into an embrace and I let her hold me. I bury my face into the crook of my mom's shoulder.

"I just saw her, and now she's gone," I whisper to her.

"I know honey, but it's ok," she tells me. I pull away when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

It's Trish and Dez. They both have tears rolling down there cheeks and there eyes are red and puffy.

"They found this... a letter, adressed to both of us," Trish tells me.

I nod.

"I already read it, but you can read it and keep it if you want." She tells me.

I take the letter and sit down away from everybody, I open it and think.

The letter says:

_Dear Aus and Trish-Cabob,_

_ I wrote this letter just in case anything bad was ever to happen, kind of like a will. I never knew when I would need it, but I carried it with me at all times. So, I guess I just wanted to tell you guys that I love you, both of you very much, you guys are the best things that have ever happened to me. I will always remember you guys, if I can in the afterlife. _

_ Austin- Huh, I remember you were just my brother's wierd friend playing the drums with corndogs, I think that was were I decided that I wanted to get to know Austin Moon, and now your the keeper of the key to my heart. I want you to keep making your music, I left you some, that I finished and some unfinished one's that you could use. I've always loved you, you have and always will be my first love, you have the biggest space in my heart. Whatever you do, stay in school and keep working hard at your dream - our- dream. Even though you won't know, I will always be here right next you, and I will always be your songwriter. I will still make your music, just you won't know it, just remember me and I promise we'll meet again my love._

_ Trish- I love you so much. You will always be my BLFEAEAEAEAE. Promise me, that now that I'm gone you'll be the best manager for Austin. Help him through this, because, he can help you through this and you can help him. You have to be there for eachother. I hope that your life is awesome, and one day you are Mrs. Lautner or . Keep an eye on Dez for me, because only God in Heaven, and pretty much us all that he'll need some help. Wow, I remember that you were just that girl, in kindergarten that made me pay her a dollar to go to the restroom. I peed my pants, thanks for that, and then you were the girl that gave me her jacket to were around my waist to cover up the spot on my jeans until my mom could bring me a spare, I'll always remember all the crazy times we shared. Love you! You'll always be the sister I never had but always wanted. _

_ You guys are the best, smile for me, afterall life is short you never know where it will end, and I guess now was just my time. Goodbye, but not forever, we'll meet again I promise._

_ Love,_

_ Als and Ally-Cat :)_

I'm still trying to process this, just an hour ago, Ally was alive and begging me to keep my purple hockey sweatshirt that she was wearing at the hospital. I told her no, it's my fault, if I had said Yes, she'd be here **(No Austin, if you had used a condom, she'd still be here,)**.

GOD, please give me back my Ally.

The rest of the day goes by so fast I missed it in a blink. We didn't find her body, she is completely gone, The only thing I have to remember her is this fuzzy black and grey photo, that I found it my purple hoodie she wanted. Maybe a sign from GOD, that she's there safely.

I hear my door open and Halston walks in.

"Hey Baby brother," She tells me.

"Hi," I say my voice hoars from balling.

"Mom, says you should get some rest," She tells me.

"I can't Hallie," I tell her.

"Austin, crying isn't going to bring her back," She tells me.

"I know, but it's going to take some time for me to get used to the fact that the only reason I breathe is gone... all too soon." I tell her resting my head on her shoulder.

"Well, I guess I need to find something black to wear on Friday." She tells me.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now," I tell her as I lay back and get under the covers.

"Ok, Sleep tight," She tells me. I nod and thats the end of our conversation. As sleep takes me in, although I wish it was death.

**Current Ally Pov,**

That's why everybody in Miami and All around celebrate a memorial for me on April 16th every year. I guess next I should tell you about Me and Austin's daughter. To this day I'm not sure Austin's view on this, but he defiantly looks dead to me everytime I see him on t.v. Well, goodnight guys I guess we'll meet again later... Because I've got quite some explaining to do.

* * *

**A/N: Let's all take a moment of silence to remember Ally Dawson. (Moment) Done! I'm really happy with how this turned out I was afraid it wouldn't be good enough but I think it's ok, so tell me what you thought guys. Once again thanks for all your great reviews! and Favoriting and following and all that Shizam! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Who's excited to meet Austin Moon's Daughter? I am! Well Hope you like it! Watch Austin and Ally tomorrow, and it's true Rocky Lycnh should run for his life because, I'm going to find him and kidnap him! I'm kidding, maybe! Ok Bye!(sorry, no update, just some tweaking)**

***Kaylin, Who would love for more guest's to review, and the amazing people who reviewed last time to review again! Because I love you guys!**


	14. Coping

A/N:** Ok, you guys are Craze Amaze! I loved each and Everyone of your reviews, and VeVe2491(hope I got that right) I'm sorry it hit you hard, I actually didn't know he was dead til you said it... I'm still in denial waiting for when they'll say he's alive and it's all a sick joke. SO RIP Cory, We love you forever and Always. Ok, Away from the depressing stuff, for now... You'll see later in the chapter maybe. Anyways, I was gonna update sooner, but yesterday was like a national holiday for me... How Awesome was Teen Beach Movie? Amaze, am I right? Anyways, the songs in that movie were super catchy, and now I really can't stop singing and they keep playing in my head over and over again, I mean it's ok, but I don't need the sing along I already memorized the songs what with it being stuck in my head all day. I had an amazing sleepover with my friends, we watched all the New and exciting stuff Disney had planned yesterday, and then fangirled at the very end where Ross' shirt is unbuttoned and you can see his torso area? Forget it, I wasn't all like Fangirl, Ahhh, Ahhh, because I've seen him shirtless before. Anyway... I love you guys, and I'm sorry this might be short or might not even be up today at all... but I'll make up for it I'll give you two today, one now one later. SO, Austin first... and go ahead and read it, I was really suprised that nobody commented on the little memory that Austin has of Ally, oh stupid boys...they just don't understand, but we love 'em anyways. READ Lovelies Read!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**AustinPov,**

It's been almost 3 years since Ally died. I still miss her deeply, but_..._Something, keeps telling me she's alive. If Ally's alive, I don't know what I'd do... I have so many emotions, I'm pissed,broken-hearted, in love, and hurt all at the same time everyday, I think if she was alive all that feeling would come out.

I just can't help but feel she's still here, I have a fan that sends me all these song lyrics, and they all remind me of My Ally's songs... innocent,pure, and from the heart. Speaking of my music, Starr really gets on my nerves, after the whole incident with me being a cheater, and then Ally's death, he told me to stop with the sissy attitude and grow a pair. He was basically telling me that I'm not aloud to morn the loss of my girlfriend, he's an ass, and I want to quit but Ally's final goodbye to me told me that I should keep our dream alive and keep making my music, and that's what I'm doing, pushing through all the shit in life, because eventually it'll be over and I can be with Ally and it'll all finally seem worth it.

I've been laying in my bed for a while now... it's that day again, her birthday. March 11th , she'd be 18 today. I remember her funeral, we never found her body, so she didn't get the true burrail an angel like her deserved, instead some watery grave somwhere from here in Miami to somewhere in Georgia. Her body wasn't there, so I couldn't say goodbye to her one last time, instead a picture of her stood at the front of the church. It was a small gathering, Ally's family, her close friends, and some old teachers and other people who touched her life and made her who she was to the very day of her death.

"Austin, mom says to get out of bed and eat right now," Halston says from the door an irritated look on her face.

I throw a pillow at her and she dodges it by opening the door wider and moving to her right.

I let out and exasperated groan.

"Can you just leave! I mean do you ever knock?! Nevermind don't answer that, just get out and let me live my life my way!" I tell her.

"Austin! This is freaking ridiculous, she was your girlfriend, she wasn't really related to you, you guys were in your Sophmore year, the relationship was probably just a fling that wasn't gonna last long. She probably would have left anyway... But _this_," She says motioning to the air around her, "Is fucking ridiculous! Your almost 19 grow up!"

"Get out Halston," I say in a monotone.

"I'm not going to leave, until your ass gets out of that bed and down the stairs into the kitchen." She tells me.

"Fine. Stay, see if I care." I tell her turning to face the other wall.

I hear her sit down. I just listen to her shifting in her seat.

"MOM!MOOOOM!" I hear her yell.

"Wow." I mutter under my breath.

"What do you want honey?" My mom asks, peeking her head through the door to see what's going on.

"Look at what you force me to call my brother," She says.

I turn around and throw another pillow in her direction.

"Halston Elizabeth Moon! Knock it off right this instant young lady!" My mom says entering my room and sitting next to me on my bed.

"Mom,I'm just being realistic here. I've told you before, do not use my full name, it's way too long!" Halston says rolling her eyes. "Gosh, what were you and Dad thinking, No you weren't thinking, I mean 20 fucking letters!"She mumbles.

My mom looks at her and glares.

"Hallie, go to your room you and I will talk later, this is now way for someone that's almost 21, to act." My mom scolds.

Hallie leaves not before mumbling a sorry and walking down the hall and opening and slamming it shut behind her.

"Honey, I know she was and always will be your only love, but do you think she'd want you to sit around and waist your life, because she lost hers?"She asks me.

"No, but it's hard, and it's my fault, maybe she wouldn't have died, if I don't get her involved with Dallas, because, it was probably the whole fight... Dallas was the one that cut her breaks!" I yell, clearly forgetting for 10 seconds that he lives in the room next to mine.

"Austin Mon-" She starts.

"Matthew," I correct.

"Right, sorry. Austin _Monica_ Moon! We will not jump to conclusions." She tells me.

"But it's true, he killed her, he's the reason her breaks wouldn't work and she went barreling over the bridge." I say childishly, crying into my mom's shoulder now.

"Oh, Austin, we don't know why her breaks didn't work. The autopsy of her car... wasn't very easy. We'll never know unless Ally herself tells us what happens."She says kissing the top of my head.

"I just don't get it. How can you see someone just like 30 minutes before and then they're deaad." I say.

"I don't know Sweetie. Let's not talk about this anymore. Your just making yourself upset." She says rubbing my back.

"I know." I say sitting up. "But, it's only fair to Ally, if I suffer too." I tell her.

"No Austin it's not. I want you to stop this right now! You're making yourself sick!" My mom yells at me.

" understands. I don't get why you guys try. STOP TRYING TO HELP!" I yell as I walk out of my room to the kitchen.

I'm greeted by the one face I didn't want to see. Dallas.

I bet you're wondering why he's still here. I am too. But my mom always answers with he's family, he and his mom need a place to stay. I don't get what the hold up is, my aunt should just divorce the drunken bastard that's unfourtunately my uncle.

I walk past him and grab the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in the shape of a smily face my mom made for me.

"Look, Austin, I don't know how many times or how many years i'm going to have to say this, but I'm sorry." Dallas says as he takes a seat from across me.

"Yeah? Well sorry isn't going to bring her back." I tell him.

"I know but you can't honestly think I'm to bla-"I cut him off.

"I do! I always will, to the day I die." I tell him.

"Austin, what did I do? tell me!" He says.

"Did you forget what you said to me the day she died?" I ask him.

"Yes I did. Because, she was my girlfriend, I'm trying to move on she was just your friend." He tells me.

"She wasn't just my friend and this is what you told me," I tell him

**_flashback No one POV,_**

_By Now, Ally had left the car rental and was on her way to South Carolina, the place she would call home._

_Austin Was off in a corner away from everyone, reading her final goodbye to him. Over and Over._

_ was talking to the police about how this isn't a real case but it needs to seem like one, for the well being of his daughter. Of course this was an abuse of the emergency system, but him throwing in the tidbit about the well being of his daughter made it ok._

_Off in another corner was Trish and Dez. Dez was trying his hardest to comfort her. Although, Trish was numb from her pain and hurt she wasn't completly oblivious to the fact that she was starting to develop feelings for Ally's brother. She was just hoping that wherever Ally was in heaven, she'd be ok with her dating Dez._

_Oh, and of course how could we forget the infamous Dallas. There he stood by Mimi who, still was not too thrilled with him, to be completely honest, she never really liked Dallas' family to begin with, but her husband insisted on allowing his brother's family a place to stay at their huge Miami home._

_Dallas snuck away from the watchful eyes of his aunt and toward his cousin who was sitting on the ground thiniking deeply about something._

_"Hey Austin," He said in mock cheer._

_"Go away Asshole," Austin replied not looking up to aknowledge him._

_"I refuse too." Dallas said sitting next to Austin, who immediately moved away from him._

_Dallas let out a sigh before continuing to talk knowing Austin wouldn't be doing much._

_"Look, obviously this was a sign that Ally never loved you, She obviously killed herself to get away from you. It was never you she loved, it was always me." Dallas said looking at Austin hoping to get a rise out of him._

_"SHE ALWAYS LOVED ME! SHE NEVER LOVED YOU! SHE WAS TOO FUCKING AFRAID OF WHAT YOU'D DO TO HER TO EVEN BREAK UP WITH YOU! SHE ONLY SAID YES, BECAUSE YOU WERE HER FIRST IN A LONG TIME, AND HER TRUE , WAITED TO LONG AND TALKED TO A FUCKING ASS ABOUT HIS FEELINGS INSTEAD OF HER! IF HE HAD SHE'D STILL BE HERE!" Austin yelled. Most of the eyes from the other people at the scene were on the two._

_"It's God's sign, if I can't have her nobody can." Dallas said a smirk tugging at his lips._

_Austin didn't say anything instead he stood up and walked towards his mom and Dad who pulled him into a hug when he reached them._

_Little did Austin know, part of the reason Dallas was such a player, ass and a bully was because...well, every kid had the one thing he didn't a perfect family._

**Austin Pov,**

"I remember now... but I don't care, if you wanna hold a grudge, then . !"Dallas said in syllables.

I sat there. I didn't care if Dallas was sorry. All I knew was soon me and Ally would be together again.

* * *

**_A/N: Ok, so I had fun writing this sort of. I mean we got a little intro to Trez some foreshadow at the end creepy foreshadow. How many of you caught that? How many of you know what Austin's little memory of Ally is? Ok, sorry I've been writing this for 2 days. I wanted it to be perfect, I wanted you to see how Austin was coping with all of this. So, next we'll see how Ally's doing, so another little important filler that leads up to the reuniting. I'm still not sure, if Auslly will still be alive but I can assure you the drama has just begun. I'm sorry for those of you that this is hitting hard, I'm trying to rush us through all the parts about her death. Next chapter should be mostly death free. So yeah, I'll try not to make you wait forever!_**

**_*In other news: It's A Boy! Congrats to Duchess Kate an Prince William on their baby boy! He and Selena Gomez are b-day buddies. Just like me and North West.(Kanye and Kim didn't thin that through. It's like Alicia Keys naming her son Car Keys. Anyways yay! Happy Day for them. The royal baby was so close to being B-day buddies with my older twin sisters! There birthday is on the 24th and the baby was on the 22nd. SO... I guess they'll always have Bindi the Jungle Girl and Amelia Airheart to celebrate with!_**

**_*Kaylin, Who loves you guys for 57 reviews on 13 chapters! Who is happy you guys were so patient!_**


	15. Learn Something New EverydayDon'tcha?

A/N:** Ok, you guys are seriously the best! I'm happy with the reviews! I love you guys. Later in this chapter you guys will figure out the answer to the important question you all have been asking me! I'm sad my summer ends on thursday!(Next week) Ok, read lovelies. Oh and Happy Birthday to 1pjlover it's her birthday so you know what that means "Happy Birthday To you..." I'm kidding I won't sing! Hope you had a great day!(Btw, I got a pm, and I just wanted to tell you that I don't curse, like this in real life. I just think it adds a better effect to the Sure why she asked, but she did. They're older than I am so 'bad' words are probably more common.)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

I'm sleeping soundly until I hear a faint little voice calling my name.

"Mommy." I hear it again. I turn over and sit up.

"Hi Princess." I say picking up the little girl standing by my bed looking up at me with her dad's beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi." She replies back.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her kissing her forehead.

She nods in reply.

"Ok, well lets get you showered,dressed and fed so Mommy can drop you off at Day Care and go off to school." I tell my daughter.

"Ok, but mommy?" She asks her face serious.

"Yes, Lyssie?" Iask her back.

"Can we haves Chocwate twip pancakes?" She asks me.

I give out a laugh and think, she is Austin's daughter.

"Sure, but only if Alyssa gets ready for school!" I say she jumps up and off my lap her golden blond hair flying behind her.

I follow her into her room.

* * *

**30 Minutes later,**

So this is my daily routine everyday. Wake up, Get dressed ,Sleep until Alyssa(My daughter, if you didn't get that by now,) comes and wakes me, Bathe Her and Brush her teeth, Dress her and feed her. Then it's off to her Day Care/Pre School, I go to school for about 7 hours. I go to work for 2 hours and then I go get Alyssa from DayCare/Pre-School, give her a bath and feed her again and then it's off to bed for my little 3 year old.

My Day starts at 5:45, Alyssa's at 6:30 and her daycare at 7:00, My school at 7:15 and work at 3:00, Pick up Alyssa at 5:00 and Put her to bed at 6:45.

"Mommy, I'm done," Alyssa says pushing her plate away.

I pick up her plate and put it in the sink to be rinsed later when I come back from school and put into the dishwasher.

"Ok. Sweetie, can you go put on your shoes while I get your bag?" I ask her.

She nods.

I grab my backpack and sling it over one shoulder and then grab Alyssa's Hello Kitty backpack and walk to wear Alyssa is standing at the front door. Her blonde hair is pulled into two high pigtails with pink bows. She's wearing a pink t-shirt, Denim shorts and light pink chuck taylors. I Kneel down and tie them and grab a sweater for her.

I grab her hand and we walk out the door.

* * *

**Dez Pov,**

I sit there in shock and look at my best friend.

"You're planning on what?!" I ask him shocked.

"Killing myself. To be with Ally." He says.

Damn it Ally. She clearly didn't think about Austin's grief part with this whole plan.

"Austin, don't." I tell him.

"Sucks, 'cause I am, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." He tells me.

"Dude, give me a chance to... find you your closure. At least a week." I tell him looking at him seriously.

"No. Ally didn't get extra time." He tells me.

"Austin! She's my fucking sister and I'm not going to kill myself to find closure. Give me a chance... because if you think Ally wants you to cut your life short to be with her, your damn wrong."

"Fine, you have 5 days. That's it, no and's,or's, if's, or buts." He says standing up and walking towards the window.

"Ok." I tell him.

"Just curious, how are things with you and Trish?" He asks.

"Great. I guess we bonded over Ally's... death and from their our romance sparked. So, I guess I'm her William and She's my Kate." I tell him.

He shakes his head. "William?Kate? That was cheesy, like something out of a Disney Show** (We all love them, but come on, they aren't all realistic, and most of them are very cheesy, Dog with a Blog, being the best Luck Charlie too, but it's funny when they do it.)**" He tells me.

"I don't care. Uh, I have to go... My dad, uh... wants me at the store? Yeah, at the store. Bye." I tell him speed walking out of his room. Nice Dez.

What I'm about to do next might piss my sister off. But, I have to to save my friend, and if she truly loves him she would too.

I pick up my phone and call Ally as soon as I'm in the safety of my car.

**Dez**/_Ally_

_Hello?_

**Hey Ally it's me.**

_Dez, now's really not a good time._

**Ally, Shut up and listen to me**

Who're you talking to," I hear faintly in the background.

_Dez, it's really not a good time. I told you, you can't call me. It's supposed to be like I don't exist._

**Look, it's about Austin.**

_What's wrong? Is he ok?"_ She asks, and I can hear her face shift into one of concern.

**You could say. He's gonna commit suicide in 5 days, if I can't find him closure.**

_What are you suggesting I do? Come back to Miami and be like oh, hey, I pulled a sick prank on you guys just to go to a music school._

**Exactly. Come back. He needs you, and your so called death, is affecting him in the worse way possible.** I say as I pull out of Austin's drive way.

_Dez... I'll think about it. But, I'm not coming back. I'll find him his closure._

**Fine. If your not coming then... forget it. I'll tell Austin you'll be waiting to welcome him at the gates.**

_Dez! Don't give him the ok to kill himself!_

**I will because you don't care.**

_Dez-_

She doesn't get a chance to finish because I hang up on her.

I reach my destination and get out of the car.

I ring the bell and the face I was hoping to see open's the door.

"Hey Trish!" I say giving my girlfriend a peck on the lips.

"Hey Dez. What's up?" She says moving aside to let me into her house.

"I want to talk to you about Ally. I need a favor." I tell her.

Her face goes white at the mention of her "Late" friend.

"Austin wants to kill him self," **(This part will be continued in the next chapter.)**

**Ally Pov,**

"What do you want now?" I ask looking into his green eyes. I can't believe he followed me back to my house. I made it clear that he couldn't be here.

"Now, that's not the way to talk to somebody who hold's your daughter's life in his hands." He says moving closer to me. Why? How did it come to be that of all the cities in the United States, he, being her ex, had to be living in this one. Why did I have to get stuck in a forced relationship with Elliot.

"I'm sorry..._babe_," The word rolls off my tounge weird because the only person that I ever want to call babe is Austin and not him.

"No Problem. Now strip." He says. I look at him. I knew that it was to good to be true. I just wish that he would hit me instead.

As if someone here's my plea my phone rings. Talk about saved by the bell.

**Dez**/_Ally_

_Hello? I ask because I answered without looking at the caller I.D._

**Hey Ally it's me.**

_Dez, now's really not a good time. i say looking at Elliot who's getting impatient._

**Ally, Shut up and listen to me**

Who're you talking to, Elliot asks. I look at him and ignore him.

_Dez, it's really not a good time. I told you, you can't call me. It's supposed to be like I don't exist. _" I tell him annoyed, we've been over this.

**Look, it's about Austin.**

_What's wrong? Is he ok?"_ I'm worried now. I didn't really think about all the after effects it would have. Based on Dez's constant updates, Trish has gotten over it and is coping well, but, Austin...

**You could say. He's gonna commit suicide in 5 days, if I can't find him closure. **What the hell is wrong with him!

_What are you suggesting I do? Come back to Miami and be like oh, hey, I pulled a sick prank on you guys just to go to a music school. _Yeah, my brother still doesn't know that he is an uncle. I dindn't tell him. Nobody knows, but Me,My Dad, Elliot, my Obstriction (Don't know how to spell that and to lazy to find out.) and nurses, all of them, but Elliot, swore not to tell anyone.

**Exactly. Come back. He needs you, and your so called death, is affecting him in the worse way possible.** Seriously, I should have thought this through. Poor,Baby.

_Dez... I'll think about it. But, I'm not coming back. I'll find him his closure. _I guess, I just might be coming home after all, but without Lys. He can't know, and I'm coming back as a ghost.

**Fine. If your not coming then... forget it. I'll tell Austin you'll be waiting to welcome him at the gates. **Are you fucking kidding me!

_Dez! Don't give him the ok to kill himself!_ I plea with him.

**I will because you don't care. **Yes, I'm the one that doesn't care, because I'm the one that's letting him kill himself.

_Dez- _Is all I can say before he hangs up on me. Wow! Can he be anymore immature?

"Oh, good you're frusterated. This will be all the more fun." Eliot Says.

God help me? If going back to Miami is what you want me to do... to stop this then yes, I'll go but without Alyssa... or with Alyssa if you really want.

My Phone rings again, it's my boss. Yes. Great, now I have to keep my promise, with the man upstairs. Loophole! I said I would go, I never said when though...

I pick it up,

**Boss/**_Ally_

_"Hello" I answer the phone._

**"Oh,Alexis," I hear my boss say.**

_" , is there something you needed?" I ask, hoping that it's extrra hours, because I could really use those, my dad stopped sending money, because Dez can barely handle the store by himself and of course my dad's a lazy ass, so he doesn't help at all._

**"Well, I just wanted to let you know, we might need you here longer than usual. We have a party of 2 who have requested you as a personal server. I know what your thinking, there gonna be joined later in the night." She says.**

_" , as much as I need the extra hours, there's nobody to watch my daughter. I can't except, see if Brittany or Shelby can cover for me." I say, well that sucks._

**"I'm sorry Alexis, but, they asked for you, I guess I'll just ask them if they wanna take a raincheck." She says a little dissapointed.**

_"I'm sorry to dissapoint, but Alyssa is my number 1 priority, and while the money will help her, she's already missing one parent, I don't want her to miss both of them...she's too young for that kind of trauma, I guess that's the word, I don't wanna make the same mistakes my parents made with me." I told her. I never noticed, but Elliot seems to have dissapeared._

**"Ok, I understand that, take care, I'll see you at your usual." She says before hanging up, **

I toss my phone back into my bag.

"It's about time. Someone's gonna get it." I hear Elliot's voice I tense.

"Turn around," He says I don't. "I said turn around," He says angrier, I know to quit while I'm ahead.

I turn around and there stand's a naked Elliot with a problem...

"Strip." He tells me.

I do as I'm told and he takes me to my bedroom. Mental note to change my sheets.

I think you all know what happens from there.

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

I make it to work. I'm sorta limping, partially because Elliot sexually abused me and also because, after he had his fun, let's just say his belt came in handy. He still had fun with that too... freaking perv.

"Oh Ally, I thought you'd never show!" My friend Shelby says.

"Hey!" I say to her. I drop my purse in my assigned staff locker.

"So, any news from Dez?" She asks.

"Well, my Not really an Ex-boyfriend, wants to kill himself to be with me. Guess what my only choice is to find him his closure." I urge her.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say, you have to go back to Miami, were you'll have to reveal to your entire family other than your dad, you were pregnant, didn't wanna face the music, ran away and pretended to be dead, all to save Austin's career. So, basically, you don't know if Austin will hate you because you hid his kid or because you pretended to be dead, to keep his kid away from him to 'save' his career... people easily could have gotten over the whole 16 and pregnant thing you know." She tells me. I nod in response and start to walk and God does it hurt!

"Whoa! Somebody got laid." Shelby says sing song. In case your wondering, I don't have any friends my own age, at least no friends as good as Trish is, but Shelby's 26. She's basically like Austin, just the girl version. Childish, or at least teenagerish.

"I didn't. You know what's happening." I tell her annoyed as I walk towards the bar. Sadly where I have to work, hopefully I don't reek of alcholhol when I pick up Lys.

"Why don't you call the cops?" She asks.

"He made it clear I couldn't." I tell her.

"Wow, I'm sorry. If I were you I would just take my kid and go back to Miami, better to face the music than to be abused." She tells me before walking to take a beer to a bunch of rowdy men watching the game.

For the first time ever, Shelby has actually given me advice that's good. Just, forget Miami, I'll take Alyssa, to Oregon, or Colorado, somewhere, well nobody will find me...or expect to find me.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm sorry a lot of you were confused. Austin doesn't know Ally's alive...not sure how I gave you that idea. Ok, so you guys, we learned about Eliott earlier, and he made a reoccurence. I hate myself for doing that to Ally, but I had to Drama, is what makes a good Auslly Fanfic. Ok, I started writing this on the 24th but my sister's had so much to do on there birthday, then, we came back to New Mexico, to tie up lose ends with our old house, since we moved to Phoenix, because of my Dad's work, we're just gonna be here 'til December, because my Dad's working with something hush hush with the people at the base. Kidding, my dad doesn't discuss his work with us, I just know we're here 'til December, and then it's back to New Mexico, point is they are having really bad rain with the thunder and lightning so no internet connection, at least at our hotel. Anyway, what do you think Trish and Dez are gonna talk about? Is Ally really gonna move? What's she gonna do about Austin?**

^Clarification: Austin and Dez are a year older than Ally and Trish, Austin was born after the deadline to enter Kindergarten so he's in the lower class with Ally and Trish (Happened to my 8 year old brother, he should be going to fourth grade, but instead, he's going to 3. New Mexico's school grade system is messed up.). Ally's family waited for Dez to 'mature' but, it never happened, so they figured that he could start with Ally, so that she could keep an eye on him. Never happened. Anywho, Austin is gonna be 19 in August(in the story, not next month) and Dez will be 19 in July. Trish is already 18 she was born in February. Sorry just wanted to clear that up for you guys. Alyssa is going to be 3 in November. I'm just calling her 3 because she's a little more developed in the speech and other skills category.

***Kaylin, who hopes to have another chapter up like Sunday night! Sorry this chapter was a little boring, just wanted you to get your insight on Ally's life, I feel like I overexplained stuff, but details details. Okay. Bye Amaze-y people I have come to love so deeply. Thanks for the 70 reviews and reading this long Author's note! (If you didn't you missed out on the un-confusing of things)**


	16. Here's the Plan

A/N:** Ok, you guys are seriously the best! I love you all! I've been cooped up in a Hotel Suite with all 5 of my siblings and one half sibling ( don't ask about that, some people know and others won't). I had a major headache on Sunday and Yesterday, so what did I do? I whipped out my Iphone and listned to my 'Sick' Playlist, R5 and Ross Lynch ( they're in every playlist I have), Lady Antebellum, Taylor Swift, Adele and Justin Bieber, because that's how miserable I am, I listen to Justin Bieber to match my mood, I dislike him with a very strong passion (hate is a strong word to use on anyone! Even Justin Bieber) No affence to Beliebers (that's how you spell it I think). Oh, I forgot to tell you why I love you guys! I have 77 reviews on 15 chapters! I never would've gussed! You guys totally made my suckish weekend and Monday worth it! You Make Me Smile! (I got that off of my little sister's Justice gym pants, I don't own Justice,but I love that place for Room Decor and accesories...) On with the story You amzing Person that made me smile when I thought it wasn't possible!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Trish Pov,**

I look at him like he is insane.

"You want me to...? Because she's...? Wait, Wha?" I am so lost. If you knew what Dez just told me. It's way too much for someone to take in.

"Trish, Will you do it? She did it for the sake of you guys, and now we have to help Austin before he goes off the deep end." Dez asks.

"Ok, only for you," I tell him. He smiles. He gives me a soft,slow, and passionate kiss.

"I love you," He tells me after we pull away.

"I love you too," I say.

"I'll call you later, I think I should probably stay with Austin just to make sure he doesn't...before..." He says, trailing off now and then.

I nod. "Yeah, I get were your going Hon. Go, he needs a friend right now," I say giving him a reassuring hug.

He gets up and looks at me.

"Start packing, I'll drop your ticket off tomorrow. Be safe." He says.

"Yes Mom," I say rolling my eyes.

"Hey, I'm a dude." Dez says.

"You don't sound like one right now," I tell him. Hey, who said that just because were dating I couldn't be mean to him like before, it's just how me and Dez click.

"Whatever, bye," Dez says walking out of the door.

**(Bet you guys are wondering, 'what the heck is this plan about?' I don't know if I should tell you... have you suffered enough anxiety? Yes?No? Maybe so? You just wanna tootsie roll? Ok, I'll tell you... maybe.)**

* * *

**No One Pov, Flash Back**

_"I want to talk to you about Ally. I need a favor." Dez says._

_Trish could literally feel her lunch crawling up her throat at the mention of Ally's name._

_"Austin want's to kill himself." Dez says looking to a newly shcoked Trish. _

_"What?Why?" Trish asks. She's still tyring to understand Ally's importance in all this. Why does he need a favor?_

_"Ally's death is hitting him very hard." Dez starts._

_"What does that have to do with me?" Trish asks, confused as ever._

_"Ally isn't dead." Dez tells her._

_Trish's face is once again one of confusion and shock._

_"Dez, is this some sorta of sick joke to play with my fucking emotions? Because I can sure as hell assure you, that if so, you'll be leaving here in an ambulance, and I in a squad car." Trish says, not wanting to get her hopes up only to know that once again her bestfriend is gone._

_"I'm not lying. She left for a music school. She said she didn't want you and Austin to miss her too much, not sure how her death was the better alternative, but that's what she had to do." Dez says running a hand through his red hair._

_"Wow." Is all Trish can say._

_"I need you to go to South Carolina and get her. Your going to force her to come. Your going to tell her that Austin is dead, kind of payback. Knowing Ally, she'll come for his funeral, why? She loved him. Always has and Always will." He tells me._

_"Ok, I'll do it. Only because I want to slap the shit out of that girl!" Trish says angry._

_"Don't do that just get in and get her, tell her to pack everything she'll need for a while, tell her Halston wants her here, that she needs Ally to feel... like Austin's still here," Dez says._

_Trish nods._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys! Sorry it's short. I need to sleep! Flight back to Arizona tomorrow! Well, I'll see ya'll later! I'll update soon promise! Hope you guys are happy with the plan. I think-scratch that- know it could've been better. I'm sorry, I really don't feel well, bad idea to eat popcorn shrimp at a buffet, but I was sick all I wanted was popcorn shrimp at french fries, I'm weird I know,I know, stop judging me. Anyway's love ya!**

***Kaylin**


	17. Explanations

A/N:** I decided, that since, I'm on a plane for a while, I'd make up yesterday's lame excuse for an update with this chapter. So go ahead and read. I have absolutely nothing to tell you guys today, that you care about! Oh, word of advice, never order seafood, from a place that's known for being a burger joint! It ends with you puking out your guts!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

"Hi, what can I get you?" I ask the gentlemen who just sat down at the bar.

"We asked for you to be our special requested server..." I look at the tall blonde with grey eyes like he's crazy, I've never seen him before, so I don't know how he knows me. I don't know either of these guys. So, how could they request me, I don't even work at the bar that often.

"I'm sorry. It didn't work out, now if you guys don't need anything. I need to go."I tell them, it's my time to go anyway.

"2 Vodka's and you in my..." I cut him off.

"I'm married with a kid, and I'm not anyone's slut," I tell him, I'm not married but he doesn't have to know.

"I don't see a ring on that finger," The silent jet Black haired one finally said.

"It's on the counter. Brittany! Can you cover them my shifts over," I call to my co-worker.

"Yeah, have a good night," She says. I smile at her on my way to the staff only door, hidden behind the array of beers.

"Took you long enough!" Shelby exclaims when I get in there.

I grab my bag and roll my eyes.

"You need a ride?" I ask her.

"Of course, I wouldn't have been sitting here waiting for you," She says I roll my eyes.

"Lets go, Lys is waiting and I'm already 3 minute's' late.

* * *

"Did you have fun at school today?" I ask a half-asleep Alyssa who's sleeping in my arms.

"Yeah, I make new friend today," She tells me, she yawns.

"That's good." I say as I strap her into her carseat.

I get into the drivers side and pull out. In 10 minutes I pull up to my apartment complex.

"I'll see you tomorrow Kay?" Shelby says.

"Yeah, I guess, I don't think I'm gonna come in though. Lys isn't feeling well." I tell her.

"Ok, well text me and I'll come by." She tells me walking away.

"Oky Dok." I say Picking up Alyssa and locking my car.

* * *

Once I get into my house I'm shocked at who I see.

"Trish!?" I exclaim. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" I say forgetting I'm in the presence of Alyssa even though she's sleeping.

"I could ask you the same. I thought you were dead." Trish questions.

"Yeah... about that I can explain." I start. "But it's a looong story," I finish.

"I've got time," she says.

"Ok, but first I have to get her ready for bed. Don't ask who she is, I'll explain later." I tell her. She nods in reply.

I go off and give Lys a bath, I put her to bed and tuck her in. I sit there for a while.

_Maybe Lys and I can go through the window, Trish won't know, I'll just completely change my name and Alyssa's no harm right?_

**Ally there is harm. Your hurting Alyssa, maybe it'll be good to tell Trish, after all she is your BLFFEAEAEAEAEAE. She can't stay pissed forever.**

_That maybe. Fine, I'll tell her. Not everything though._

**Yes Everything.**

_No._

**Yes.**

_No._

**_Yes._**

_Am I seriously arguing with myself._

**Yes. I know you'll do what's right.**

I guess I'm telling her everything.

* * *

**Trish Pov,**

I can't believe her. As soon as I finished packing I got onto an express plane to Columbia,South Carolina. I was here in like 4 hours. So, here I am, 5:15 pm, waiting in Ally's not so roomy apartment for her. Forget Dez's plan. I have my own. I just can't believe she left without telling me. Why she lied and made me Austin and everyone else that didn't know about this, go through all this pain. Did she not realize...

I'm cut off of my thoughts by big brown eyes I haven't seen in a while.

"Trish!?" I exclaim. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" She says.

"I could ask you the same. I thought you were dead." I question.

"Yeah... about that I can explain." She starts. "But it's a looong story," She finishes.

"I've got time," I reply.

"Ok, but first I have to get her ready for bed. Don't ask who she is, I'll explain later." I nod in reply.

Who was that little Blonde girl? It can't be...can it. That it's definetly not.

"I guess I'll start at the beginning." Ally says bringing me from my thoughts.

**Ally Pov,**

"I guess I'll start from the beginning." I say.

Trish nods. Her face seems to be softening, that's a good thing.

"Well, when I was 16, I was dating Dallas, you know that. I was really in love with Austin the whole time though, I was just to afraid, to admit it. Eventually me and Austin started dating, we were a secret couple, apparently not so secret, I saw the magazines the day I 'died'" I loosely make air quotes around the word died. "Anyways, you know Austin and I had sex, well we didnt use protection, so... that has it's consequences."

"Is she.."Trish starts, dumbfounded, pointing in the direction I took Alyssa. "Yours?"

"Yup, I was 16 and pregnant, and proud of it. Alyssa is the best thing that ever happened to me, aside from Austin." I say.

"Wow, so is Austin..." She trails off.

"Yeah." I say simply.

"Does she know?" Trish asks.

"No...I'm afraid. She's smarter than I give her credit for. She know's who he is, she likes him. I don't want to tell her, until I have to." I tell her.

**15 minutes later**

Me and Trish have been talking for a while, right now were sitting sprawled out on my livingroom floor pigging out on Ice Cream talking about everything, just like old times.

"So, you and Dez?" I say thinking aloud.

"Yeah. We kind of bonded over the fact you were...gone. He was my closure, he was there for me through everything. He helped me be a better manager for Austin. Although, depressed Austin is the worse to work with and/or be around. It pisses me off, it pisses him off. He's worse than a hormonal teenage girl during her period." She tells me, I let out a half hearted laugh.

"That's my Aus, for you." I say, my smile falters. I miss him, now that I have someone to talk about him with.

"So, you've really been writing his songs still?" She asks.

"Yeah, I told him in the letter, so I send him songs under the alias Alexis Awsonday. I can't believe you guys didn't notice." I said.

"How would we?There are millions of Alexis'"Trish asks.

"It's Alexis, Awsonday is in piglatin, that's Alexis Dawson, Alexis Dawson is Ally Dawson, and Ally Dawson, is I," I explain.

"Oh! Clever" she says. We both laugh.

"So, who's lastname did you put on Alyssa's birthcertificate?" Trish asks.

"Moon of course. Her dad's last name is Moon, making her Alyssa Nicole Moon. He wanted Mikayla at first, but then we were watching a movie and they named the little 'angel' baby, Nicole, and he told me that if he ever had a daughter that's definetly what he'd name her. I'm just glad, because I think I like Alyssa Nicole better than Alyssa Mikayla." I Tell her.

"You know, Dez sent me here because... Austin, he really needs you." Trish says.

"I know, and I want to help, but I just can't leave." I tell her feeling depressed.

"You can. Let's go, I bought you a ticket, although, I was told by Dez you were going to school, so I expected only a plus one on the flight back, but details,details, we can add Alyssa." She says.

I think for a moment. I miss Austin, I want to hug him, tell him, that I'm never leaving him again. Although, I'm not sure if he even wants me back or loves me.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it, your well deserved chapter. I left you guys hanging at the end. Is she going I don't know? Review! **

***Kaylin**


	18. Hot Stuff, USA, Here We Come!

A/N:** nothing. It's all I'm the end note. Read ahead lovelies!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally Pov,**

"Trish, you don't understand. I have... this thing that... I can't get out of. Alyssa's life sorta depends on it." I tell her, and that's about as much as I want to tell her.

She gives me a confused look. "What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind." I tell her shrugging it off.

"ok." She's still looing at me worried.

I turn on the t.v to my favorite show, Star Gazer. It's a reality show that keeps tab on all the latest celebs. I'm pretty sure you can tell the reason why I watch the show... Yeah, the one and only Austin Monica Moon.

**No one Pov,**

_"Hey people of the United States! I'm Veronica Price, as you already know, and today we've got the juicy dish on all the latest celebs! So who is in Veronica's Star-Gazer today?" an Image of Austin pops up on the screen._

_"Ohh! It's the teen-heart throb Austin Moon!" She says with a smirk._

_"Well, according to some of our top secret Star Gazer's, Austin was caught at Believe Night Club in Downtown Miami. It's said the blonde was caught getting it on with girlfriend Kira Starr." An Image of Kira and Austin dancing very close. Ally visibly tenses at the shot._

_"After some fun with Kira, Austin and friend/video Director Dez, were seen at the bar were Austin reportedly got into a fight with a brunette by the name of Dallas. It was reported that Dallas had made remarks about Austin's late writer Ally Dawson. So, does this mean the dashing blonde had feelings for Ally? The answer is yes! If you all recall, the day of Ally's death, photo's of the young teenagers were taken, showing them getting cozy. I'm starting to think that, Kira isn't so right for Hollywood's leading man. _

_I'm Veronica Price, and this is all the time we have. Well, until next time, keep tweeting, and stalking those celeb's! Laters!"Veronica says making a peace sign and marching off the stage._

**Ally Pov,**

I can't believe he did that for me! That's all the reassurance I need to know that he might still want me back.

"Trish, grab your stuff, we're on the next plane out of here to Hot Stuff, USA!" I tell her. I march off to my room and toss my summer clothing into a small luggage. I throw some of Alyssa's clothes in a small pink duffle.

"That's the spirit Girly!" Trish says as she walks into Alyssa's room and picks her up. "Only I believe it's Miami, USA that we're headed to."

"We are going to Miami, which has my Austy, who is hot stuff. There we conclude we're going to Hot Stuff, USA." I tell her as I put a light sweater on Alyssa and change her shorts into light pink sweats. I slipped on her light pink converse and tied them. After that, we were out the door.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for flying Speeding Airlines. We'll be touching ground in Miami in a 30 minutes. Please Fasten your seatbelt's as we begin our desend.

I can't believe I'm here right now. I'm outside of my house right now, I'm balancing Alyssa on my hip and our bags in my freehand.

I use my key and open the door.

"Ally?" My brother says confused looking from me, to the bags, to Alyssa and back again.

"I'll explain. Are Mom and Dad home?" I ask.

He nods and takes my bags up to my room as I follow behind him.

* * *

** A/N:And this is were we end the chapter. Sorry, it was kind of a filler to get the story going again! I just wanted to say thanks for helping me reach 100 reviews-actually 102- I never imagined I would. Okie Dokie guys. SO how many of you are starting school again? I am next week on the 13th, so from now on, I'm gonna update 2 on the weekends! Only on Friday's and Saturday. SO basically what I'm saying is, you guys will be getting 2-4 chapters every weekend until, I go on Winter Break, or have a day off of school, so far my first is gonna be Labor Day, So September 2nd should be a good week for updates! I'm sorry, I know I haven't updated a lot, and I hope your not loosing interests. SO of course, I will be writing the chapters on my notes on my IPad during the school week, and on Friday, I'll update a chapter then on Sunday or Saturday, the other. Anyways Review! I hope you liked the chapter, because guess what Ally's back for her man!**

***Kaylin, who's extremely sorry that she has to ditch you guys for her education! :(**


	19. Decisions, Decisions, which one to make?

A/N:** Sorry it's been a while! I hope this one is long and an ok fit for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

I set Alyssa down on my old bed. She looks up at me with her golden brown eyes that remind me so much of Austin's.

"Mommy, I'm not tired." She says in a hushed voice. She's looking behind me now at Dez, because she's shy and he's staring at her studying her every move.

"I know baby... but can you try to take a nap for mommy?" I ask her in the same tone of voice she was speaking to me in.

"Ok," She says back. I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you princess." I say tucking her in under the sheets. She closes her eyes, but I know she's not sleeping.

I get up from the bed, and turn around to face Dez who is confused as hell. I motion for him to follow me and shut the door behind him after he leaves.

"Ally who is that? What the hell where you doing in South Carolina?" He asks.

"Dez, cool your jets. I'll tell you." I say taking a seat on the couch in our living room, a really nice couch, one that I haven't been on in a while and my butt truly missed.

"Ok, start talking." He says sitting down next to me.

I curl my legs under me and grab one o f the throw pillows, and hug it to my torso. After I finished making myself comfortable I looked at Dez.

"Comfy?" He asks sarcasticly.

I roll my eyes and exhale through my nose before I start.

"Ok, so 3 years ago, when I left, I didn't get accepted into a music school. I was pregnant... with Austin's daughter. That's who she is. She's your niece." I look at him to see how he's taking the news.

He's just looking at me, no expression on his face.

"Say something Dez," I tell him.

He shakes his head.

"Give me a moment, this is a lot of information to drop on someone. Just... let me process it. Please. Just continue with the story," He pleads with me.

I take another big breath and continue. "I moved to South Carolina and had Alyssa there. Alyssa's her name by the way," I say he smiles. "Anyway, I decided that I would pretend I was dead that way he would never look for me, if I ran away and Dallas to, he threatned to kill me, he told me I could run but I'd never be able to hide, he would always find me. So, I had to fake my death, reason 1 being my safety and reason 2 being that Austin's career was just starting, and a baby definetly would have ruin the small fan base he had and he'd probably lose his record deal, because being a teen parent isn't good for publicity. Especially, being at the time everyone thoght he was cheating on Kira with me." I say.

"Ally, I just wanna say. I'm happy that you have Alyssa. I'm going to be the best uncle ever! I'm gonna take her to Kidoplis. Not just because they won't let anyone over the age of 10 in their to play. I never get to go, but now I have a kid, so I can go!" I look at him. Really look at him and study him. I let out a small giggle at his childish ways. Just like Austin.

"I'm sure, she'll be happy to have an uncle like you." I say he looks at me and smiles.

"So continue, I'm starting to understand this all, I'll save all my questions til the end." He says serious, like we're teenage girls talking about the girl in the hall who's shoes didn't match her purse.

"Ok... Well, I moved there and I had Alyssa, I had to work, in order to make sure she was healthy. So I did what I had to do, I worked as many hours as I could do with a baby. I tried to give her a head start on learning so, I taught her how to talk, and she sorta knows how to read and write, but I didn't wanna completly take away her being a baby so I stopped there. I first worked at the nursery at a daycare, that way I could keep an eye on Alyssa since she was like 4 months when I started working. After she turned 1 I started working at a restaraunt. I had to work at the restaurant becausse, Dad stopped sending me money, The daycare paycheck just wasn't covering her needs or mine anymore. So ever since I worked as many hours as I could. I went back to highschool after Alyssa turned 1 too, the restaurant didn't need me until after the local highschool let out so I figured why be behind? I really wanted to set as good of an example for her as possible. I mean, being a teen mom... not the best example of what I want her to think of me. Well, that's all you really need to know. You're pretty much caught up." I tell him.

He nods his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks.

"Dez, don't take this to offence but, you can't keep a secret. You have to tell someone, and that someone is always Austin. I would much rather have all the shit I went through happen than, Hell break loose, when Austin finds out I staged the whole thing to hide from him." I tell him.

"I'm just gonna ignore your comment. Isn't hell gonna break loose when you tell Austin?" He asks.

"No. Because I'm not. I'm simply here to let him know I'm alive, and give him his closure. After that, it's back to my life and the way things were." I tell him.

"Look, I'm just gonna tell you this, Dad, probably will be fucking pissed if he sees you here. I didn't know this much, but I know, he kept on saying how much of a dissapointment you are. I was confused, he always told me he wrote you, I guess that's the money, but he stopped after a while. I asked why and he said, just don't be like your sister." Dez says.

I don't respond. I'm hurt right now. I know I told him not to be mad, but he didn't have to be harsh, I can't believe that's what my dad thought of me. If he thinks that I definietly won't tell Austin, imagine what he'll think. It'll hurt way more from Austin, because I'm actually in love with him.

Dez noticed my silence, and as if he read my mind he said.

"Tell him. It'll be better, it'll be a lot to take in, but he'll appreciate it." Dez says pulling me into a hug. I hug him back and just think.

So here I am, tell Austin or tell him not. Why is my life so complicated? Ugh, FML!

* * *

** A/N: So, here's your update, sorry it's been a while. I started school and had a bunch of volunteer stuff. Opening night for my play and volleyball tryouts. I'm a busy person. I'm gonna try and update Saturday's I'll try to make them super long, but not too long. hopefully this one is suitable. So is she gonna tell or not? I honestly don't know. we'll see how I'm feeling! Anyways, who heard Pass Me By? It was ah-freaking-mazing, more than that actually! Word's cant' describe. I think it's really good! I think it's kind of sexy how Ross Lynch is a Disney star, yet in his song he said 'damn' a word that Disney would flip out if it was said on there t.v. shows. Anyways yeah, it just shows that he doesn't let Disney own him, like some of there stars. Yeah, so there's that, I also think that they said that because, there teens, we all have our moments with curse words, Disney doesn't show anything about what real teens go through, probably because they can't because there channel is mainly watched by kids but still. I think, GO Ross! Show Disney who's BOSS! Haha! That Rhymed! Review please! See ya tomorrow maybe.**

**P.S. Who saw Rocky twerking at the Teen Choice Awards? I did! It was sexy and super funny too! I think he practiced that, he's been waiting his whole life for that moment to twerk!**

***Kaylin, who loves you guys! **

** Kik me! Super_Girly_12**


	20. Hey! I'm not dead!

A/N:** Hiya!****Well, I know I said weekends and all, but, as we all know, I didn't update this weekend, so I owe you guys a chapter, and guess what? Labor day weekend is this weekend which means 3 day weekend, and 3 day weekend means more updates from Mama Kaylin! Ok, So I got to have a convo with 2 of you lovely people on Kik! I had tons of fun with it, that person, and I have a lot in common, and you never know… we may do a collaboration! Yeah, so really guys, Kik me, I'll try my best to reply you all, just I have school 7 hours a day then like 3 hours extra curricular, and like 1-2 hours homework, that's 12 hours I am actually being productive. Anyways go ahead and read the chapter hope you like! I skipped a little in the beginning so yeah.**

**I just wanna reply Sierra(guest) review, since she's a guest I can't reply hers with a pm. So, here:**

**Ally, knew that he **_missed _**her**_,_** not that he'd **_want_** her back. The suicide thing was because he missed her, if she came back she didn't know if he still loved her enough to take her back. That's why she decided to go. Sorry if your confused, thanks for asking though!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

**_Ally_**_/Shelby_

_where the hell are you?" She asks._

_"Miami." I answer_

_"Oh, I forgot about your mentally unstable ex," She says laughing._

_"He's not mentally unstable. He just misses me. He's not my ex either, we never broke up, if I hadn't left, we'd probably still be together." I tell her._

_"Yeah, ok. Look I got to go the wicked bitch is forcing me to work." She says._

_"Yeah, i should go to." I tell her, I just realized, I haven't been by myself this whole time. My parents and Alyssa, apparently joined me sometime._

I hang up the phone and slip my phone back into my back pocket.

"Mommy," Alyssa says climbing onto the couch and crawling into my lap.

"Hi baby. Did you sleep well?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Alexis!" My mom says a smile spread across her face.

"Mom!" I say standing up and hugging her with Alyssa still in my arms.

"And who are you?" My dad asks smiling at Alyssa.

"Alyssa Nicole Moon." Alyssa answers.

"Awww! You look just like your daddy!" My mom coos.

"I don't have a daddy." Alyssa says.

"Yes you do." I say. "I'll show take you to meet him tomorrow." I tell her she cracks a smile.

"I'm your Mommy's mommy, but you can call me Grandma. And this is your mommy's daddy, but you can call him poppa."

Alyssa nods.

"Ok, mommy's gonna go talk to Daddy. Can you be a good girl for Mommy?" I ask.

"Yes."

"Thank you." I say putting her down.

* * *

**Austin Pov,**

Well, In exactly 10 minutes, I'll be on my way into Ally's arms.

I hold the big knife up to my neck when I see her.

It can't be her. It's a figment of my imagination. I'm just thinking she's here so that I won't die.

"Austin, honey. .Knife." She says in syllables.

I drop the knife. She walks closer to me.

"Ally? No, your not Ally she's dead!" I say moving away from her.

"No, Austin. I never was dead. I am Ally. Come here." She says.

I don't know why I'm walking close to her, because in all the movies, when you walk closer that's when the ghost catches you off gaurd and possess your soul.

She opens her arms and I hug her back. I don't go through her so that means she's really here.

"Why'd you leave me?" I ask through tears.

"I couldn't stay here. I did it for you." She tells me.

"Do you know the hell you put me through?!" I yell, now pissed.

"I think I have an idea. But, If I told you and I stayed, you wouldn't be as big a star as you are now. It would have ruined your career." She tells me.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I ask.

"I was pregnant. You have a kid. I have a kid. We had a baby. I don't know how else to say it, but you're the father of my baby. I was 15 1/2, I was almost 16, I couldn't stay and ruin your dream! I didn't want to put that at risk. I knew you'd come looking for me if I just left. So would Dallas..." She says now in tears.

I lead her to my bed were we sit down. I hold her to my chest and kiss her forhead. I whisper soothing things in her ear as she cries.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I ask her.

"Girl." She says sniffling.

"What's her name? What does she look like?" I ask again.

"Alyssa Nicole Moon. You." She answers.

"You gave her my last name?" I ask.

"Of course. Wether you knew or not, your her dad and her rightful last name is Moon, I could put Dawson but that's not her last name." She says.

There's a moment of silence. Until she breaks it she shifts so she can look at me.

"Are you mad at me?" She asks.

"No. I never could be." I tell her.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" She asks.

"Sure."

"Are you still in love with me?Are we still dating?" She asks.

I'm not sure how to answer this. Now, that she says it and I think about it, I'm not sure if I still want to date her... or if I'm even in love.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry it took so long! I've been writing this since Tuesday. I was supposed to have it up Wensday, but that didn't happen. Then on Thursday I was sick and I started reading what I wrote before this, and decided to change it, because I didn't want another filler chapter. Then, I finally finished yesterday (Friday) and my whole chapter got deleted. At this point I was frusterated and was just gonna delete the whole story. I didn't I re-wrote what I could remember from what I had this is ok, if not don't worry there'll be another 1 or 2 tomorrow. Maybe 1 on Monday, I just wanna get you guys some chapters for being patient. Well, I won't leave ya hanging long! check out tomorrow's chapter!**

***It's Labor day weekend So i'll keep you guys updated! No School! Yay!**

*** Who saw the Vma's? I did!**

*** Can you believe Miley Cyrus made world news? Just because of her performance at the Vma's? Wow! I'd like to know how her parents feel... I'd be embarrased.**

**Well bye!**

***Kaylin, who loves ya'll and will update soon! ( Like twice tomorrow! that's a promise!)**


	21. I'm your Daddy

A/N:** As promised update #1 of the night! I loved the new episode of Austin and Ally. I got a kik, and I thought I'd ask you guys what you thought. .**** asked me, "On your profile, will you put the names of your brothers and sisters and a little bit about them". I want to, but I'm not sure. Do you guys want me too? Ok, well tell me in your review, and read on! This chap should make you guys happy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Austin's Pov,**

Austin, what are you saying. There's no way in hell you don't love this girl. I actually think I love her more, if that is even possible, she did this all for me.

"Ally, I never stopped loving you. I love you so much, it hurts. I love you so much, I almost killed myself. That's how much I love you. I would be honored if you still wanted to be my girl." I tell her. She smiles. I press my lips to hers in a soft passionate kiss full of love. When we pull apart she looks at me.

"What?" I ask looking in her beautiful brown eyes.

"I missed your handsome face. You know, it was really hard because everytime, I looked at Alyssa it reminded me of you, and, it made me want to run all the way back here and hug you and never leave you again." She says tightening her grip on my neck.

I smile. "Well, no need to worry, because your never leaving me again." I tell her.

She smiles. "You wanna meet her?" She asks.

"Of course I do!" I tell her standing up, making her do the same.

I drag her out of my room downstairs, were my mom and Halston are.

Halston sees Ally, and drops her glass of water.

She screams and my mom looks up from her magazine and sees me and Ally. Ally gives a baby wave.

"Hey guys" She says awkwardly.

"I thought- but you- and now your- wha?"Halston says incoherently.

"I made you guys think I was dead. I always was alive. I left Miami, so you would never have the chance to see me alive on the street." Ally says making sure to cover all of Halston's unfinished statements.

"Why'd you leave honey?" My mom asks.

"I was pregnant with Austin's daughter..." Ally whispers. I pull her closer to my side wrapping my arm around her waist.

"Omigod! I'm an aunt!" Halston exclaims running up to hug Ally who lets out an angelic giggle.

"Yeah." I say.

"I'm a grandma... How about Gigi, makes me sound younger, and trust me I am too young to be a grandma." My mom says in excitement.

"You guys are welcome to come meet her, that's were we're headed." Ally says. I grab her hand and intertwine our fingers.

"Of course, but me and Hallie will have to just drop in for a quick introduction. My friends having a bridal shower for her daughter, so I said we'd go." My mom says.

"Ok," Ally replies.

"You wanna ride with me?" I ask Ally.

She nods her head.

"But, we're gonna have to take Dez's car, because that's how I got here." I tell him.

"Ok, well then me and Mom will take Austin's car and come back and get him when we're done." Halston suggests.

"Ok. Just don't ruin my car please?" I ask them.

"Yeah whatever." Hal says grabbing an apple and walking out to the garage.

I grab Ally's hand and pull her out the door and to Dez's Nissan Altima.

"Keys?" I ask her as I reach the drivers side.

She reaches into her bag and grabs them then tosses them to me.

We slide into the car and I feel nervous. I'm about to meet my daughter for the first time.

**Ally Pov,**

I'm so excited! Now everyone's happy and know's about Alyssa. Best of all, Alyssa gets to meet her daddy!

I'm looking out the window when I feel Austin grab my hand and intertwine our fingers over the console.

I look at him and smile. "I'm sorry, I put you through all that shit. I thought I was helping." I say my smile falling.

"Don't worry baby. You did what you thought was best and I'm ok now. I'm really excited to meet Alyssa. By the way, I love her middle name. I believe I said that that's what I'd name my daughter when we watched The Angel Child (not a real movie, at least I dont think so)." He says.

"I never said that I didn't listen to you." I tell him as we pull into my drive way.

Mimi texted me a while ago and said that she and Halston already stopped by and met Alyssa. Well, they both think she's gorgeous and has my smile and nose, but otherwise than that, she's all Austin.

**Austin Pov, **

This is it. I say as we enter the house.

"Austin!" Lester says.

"Hey ." I greet.

"It's been a while," Mrs. Dawson says.

"Yeah." I say. .Awkward.

"Where's Alyssa?" Ally asks walking farther into the house.

"Dez's room." Her mom answers.

"Cool, Thanks. Come on," Ally says grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs.

We reach Dez's door and see him and a little blonde girl on his lap talking about My Little Pony.

"So Wainbow Dash had to do it all by hersewlf," the blonde girl who I'm guessing is Alyssa.

"Really?" Dez asks.

"Yeah." Alyssa says.

"Hi baby." Ally says walking farther in the room.

"Mommy!" Alyssa says jumping off of Dez's lap and toward Ally.

"Are you having fun with uncle Dez?" Ally asks.

"yes. Him has a pony!" Alyssa says as Ally picks her up.

"Really?" Ally asks.

Alyssa nods.

I feel awkward I've just kinda been standing here and watching them.

"Who's that?" Alyssa asks pointing.

"He's your Daddy." Ally says walking closer to me.

"Really? You're my Daddy?" Alyssa asks looking up at me with her beautiful hazel eyes. They look just lie mine.

"Yeah." I say.

She reaches her arms out to me. I take her in my arms.

"Are you gonna stay with me?" She asks.

"Of course! I could never leave you." I tell her.

She smiles.

"Aww! One big happy family!" Dez says.

"Yeah. Forever and always." I say.

Ally leans up on her tiptoes and gives me a kiss on the lips.

"I love you." She says.

"Love you more," I say.

" I don't think so," She says.

"You wanna bet?" I ask.

"Nope. I think it's pretty even." She says giggling.

" wish." I say.

"I love you guys more." Alyssa says smiling.

"Haha! She wins!" Ally says.

"That's my girl!" I say highfiving her.

* * *

A/n: Ok, this was sorta a filler. The next chapter might be really short, just because, this one was really long, and I'm getting tired.

*Kaylin, who'll see ya in a few with a new chapter.


	22. Scary Phonecalls (short, blooper)

A/N:** As promised update #2 of the night! Wow! I must really love you guys...**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

.perfect!

I'm lying down in my bed in Austin's arms, Alyssa is inbetween us.

"I'll be right back," I tell Austin.

"Mmmhmm," he says.

I stand up and grab my phone and head downstairs.

I grab a glass out of the cupboard and pour myself a glass of ice water.

My phone vibrates signaling I have a call.

I slide my phone open not looking at the Caller I.D.

**Mystery**/_Ally_

**Hello Ally," **The voice I would know anywhere says.

"_D-D-Dallas?" I ask._

**_"Oh, so you remember me? How come I was the only person that didn't get a hi and a I have a daughter?" He asks._**

_"What do you want?" I ask him._

**_"I just thought it would be fair to tell you, that coming back was a big mistake. I haven't forgotten you and all the things you did. Your gonna get it. You'll never know, and now I know 2 major playing pieces in my game" He says._**

_Tears are now rolling down my face._

_"Please don't hurt me." I say._

**_"I won't if you do as I say." He says. Why do I always date the crazy pshyco guys. Now, I have Elliot and Dallas._**

_"Fine." I say._

_"**Good, I'll meet you at the park tomorrow, by yourself." He says.**_

_"If i'm going to the park I'm bringing my Daughter and boyfriend." I say._

**_"I said alone, you don't do as I say, and you and your precious boyfriend will suffer. Maybe even your daughter. I don't know, all I know is either way, you'll be dead for good." He says._**

_**"Fine, by myself,** got it." I say._

**_"Good. Have a goodnight." He says laughing evilly as he hangs up_**

I set my phone down and cry.

Austin walks into the kitchen.

"Ally? Baby, what's wrong?" He asks wrapping me in his arms.

I cry into his sculpted chest.

"I'm afraid to tell you," I manage to get out.

"You can tell me anything." He says.

"Promise you won't do anything unnecessary." I say.

He leads me to a bar stool and sits down and pulls me onto his lap.

"I promise," He says.

"Dallas called me. He said that he wants me to pay for what I did to him." I tell him.

"I take back my promise." he says

"You can't. or else I'll cry." I tell him.

"Fine, but I'm gonna talk to him. In a discreet manner." He says.

I nod and close my eyes trying to sleep. The last thing I remember is austin carrying me upstairs to my bedroom.

* * *

**A/n: Bam! Two chapters in one night! I did it! yay! Goodnight guys have a good labor day!**

***Kaylin, who could use some starbucks right about now.**


	23. 22 make up:The Park is Dangerous!

A/N:** Well, I'm not to happy with last chapter, I have a bit of writers block, but, I want to re-write the last chapter just a tad better, so here it is; But first I wanted to try something. Review Replies! Just because you guys are awesome and you deserve. P.s, I'll post the links for ally and Alyssa's outfits on my profile so you guys can get a visual!**

**Chapter 22(Short{Now to be called Blooper 1})**

Rauraauslly: _Haha, hon, the drama is just beginning, let me just give you a hint, Elliot, High School, Starr Records, Court, Kira Starr and...oops said to much, I won't tell you what those have to do with the story, but I'll leave you with that :) Thanks for your review!_

Guest(Sam):_ Sorry, still a ways to go before it's over. I try to update as regularly as possible, but it doesn't work as well, as you can see I'm trying to update twice a week, to not keep you guys waiting so much. I know what it feels like to wait on stories, especially the good ones, that were left at cliffies, and your not sure if the author's coming back or just compeltely ditched the story. Bottom line, I hate wiating for stories, and there haven't really been any fic's that have caught my eye, so I'm waiting. I'm glad to see your my fan! Thanks for your review! :)_

EnvyNv:_ I know right! It's been too long, I really enjoyed writing the whole, family reunion, I think I could do better... you wanna hear a secret? Ok, here goes *whispers* I'm gonna be... *back to loud voice* Woops, sorry! I've got to go, I'll tell you later! Thanks for the review!_

queenc1: _Me too... sadly I think I'm gonna have him stick around for a while... Thanks for your support, you've been here since the beginning, you were one of the first to review, and give me the confidence to go on and make this story what it is today! Thanks for that, I hope that you enjoy this chapter._

Doclover: _Thanks, for your review on both, 21 and 22! :) Well, here's your update!_

PurpleKitty18: _Glad you like it, well here's your update! Trust me, there will be plenty Go Auslly! Moments in this story! :) Thanks for your review!_

Ausllylover2345: _Let's do it! I'll be there in 20! What do you say, we throw in a Bengals game while I'm there? Shopping? I'm down for anything! Lol! I'll gladly help you with your Dallas problem by pushing you over the edge to the point, where I might just end up on the t.v. in Austin and Ally's world, for the murder of Dallas, boy will Ally be happy with you! Thanks for all your support! I really appreciate you being here from the beginning, you were the first to review, and gave me the most support and help me have fun with this! ;)Love ya too! :)_

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

"Well, today was certainly an exciting day." I said as I slipped into bed with Austin.

"Yeah." He says.

"I'm so tired, it's not even funny." I say.

"I bet. Hey babe?" Austin asks turning to face me, the best he can with Alyssa between us.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"I was thinking, since your back and all and we have a daughter, we should probably move into our own place..." he says.

Oh my god! This is bad, I'm thrilled he asked and I really wanna say yes, but I'm leaving in 3 days, The deal was that I tell him and that I get him out of his suicidal state.

"We'll talk about it. I think it's a great idea though baby," I tell him, I bring my hand to his cheek and stroke it. He brings his hand up and places it on my own bringing it down to his lips so that he can give it a kiss.

"You're perfect." He says. I blush.

"Thanks, but I think you hold that title I'm anything but," I say.

"Don't do that," He says with a pout.

"Do what?" I ask.

"That, put yourself down. I love you and think your perfect." He tells me.

"I know Baby, you've told me infity times googleplex times," I say smiling.

"I'll continue to tell you until the day I can't talk anymore, and even then, I'll find a way to tell you," He says smiling.

I give a small giggle at his comment, before giving off a yawn.

"Yeah, I think it's about time we go to sleep," Austin says replying to my yawn.

I nod and close my eyes.

* * *

**The Next Day, Ally Pov still**

I don't know how long I've been asleep, but it's been a while I can tell. I blink myself awake a couple times before my eyes flutter open to the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen on a guy.

"Morning Beautiful," Austin says giving me a quick peck.

"Morning," I reply sitting up.

"I'll be right back ok? I just need to take a shower and change." He says.

"Will you bring me your hockey sweatshirt? The purple one?" I ask a smile tugging at my lips.

"Sure, anything for you babe," Austin says kissing my forehead.

"Thanks Aus! Your the best!" I say jumping up and latching my arms around his neck.

He chuckles and wraps his arms around my waist. He kisses my temple.

"I'll be back," He says releasing me.

I nod my head and stand up and walk to the dresser in my room were all my old clothes are.

I rifle through my drawers until I find a pair of my A&F Low Rise Shorts, and my Hollister Boy Park Cami.

I head into the bathroom for a quick shower and brushing my teeth before I put on my outfit and my navy blue Chuck Taylor Converse.

I head out of my room and walk downstairs where my mom and Alyssa are sitting. Alyssa telling stories about why humans have 5 fingers.

"Morning Mom. Hi, princess," I say walking into the formal dining room were they're sitting.

Alyssa jumps off my mom's lap and run's towards me to give me a hug.

"Hi honey." My mom says.

"Mommy! Mommy! Dwid you know that's Grandma?" Alyssa asks pointing to a Characiture of my mom.

"Really?" I ask, trying to play along.

"MMM-hmm" She hums.

I laugh and so does my mom.

"Breakfast is in the kitchen if you want it," My mom says I nod.

"I'll be back, I'm gonna get Alyssa ready for the day." I tell her.

"Ok..." My mom says like she's procrastinating something.

"Is everything ok mom? You sound like your unsure of something..." I ask.

"I was just wondering. I really miss my baby, and you obviously didn't come here thinking you'd stay long, so are you gonna stay with your mommy?" She asks. I roll my eyes playfully at the mommy comment.

"I can't mom, I left my job,car and my apartment all in South Carolina, I didn't un-enroll my self from school or Alyssa from Pre-school. I have so many loose ends, that I can't. I leave, well the day after tomorrow. I promise I'll come back and visit, on as many holidays as I can and can afford a ticket for me and Lys." I tell her she nods.

"Ok, I can't believe I missed when my baby grew up. I'm so proud of the responsible young woman you've become" My mom says.

"Haha. I kinda had too, I wanted too, I guess, I didn't want to make her just another statistic like I am. I'm apart of the teen mom statistic, I didn't want her to be apart of the Off-spring of teen parents don't amount to anything." I tell my mom.

She nods.

"I'll be back, Alyssa really should shower." I tell her.

She nods.

"Come on Alyssa, lets go make you nice and clean." I say we start walking towards the stairs.

"Did she eat breakfast mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, she had a pancake and 3 apple slices." My mom says.

"Ok, thanks," I call down to her as I take Alyssa's clothes off.

I finish brushing her teeth and turn on fill the tub in my bathroom with warm water.

"Where's Daddy?" Alyssa asks as I help her into the tub.

"He's coming, he went to get his clothes," I tell her.

She nods as I finsish bathing her and put her in her Carters Cap Sleeve Print Dress.

"Can we go to the park mommy?" Alyssa asks me.

"Sure, let's wait for Daddy to come back though," I tell her slipping on her light grey socks and light pink Chuck Taylor's.

I let out a huge sigh as I follow Alyssa downstairs. I plop down on the couch while Alyssa makes up dance moves to a song she made up.

'Now that I think about it, Dallas wasn't even at Austin's house yesterday. His mom wasn't either! Is he gone?'

"Ally, I'm back," Austin's yells break me out of my thought's.

"In here," I answer back.

Moment's later Austin walks into the living room and plops down on the couch next to me.

"Daddy!" Alyssa shrieks when she sees him. Wow, she met him just yesterday and she's already in love with him, then again he is her dad and not a random stranger.

"Hey, Princess!" He says kissing her cheeks.

She giggles.

"You up to go to the park with us?" I ask him standing up.

He nods.

"Oh, here," He says tossing the purple Hockey sweatshirt with the words moon written on the back at me.

I smile as I catch it. I slip on the oversized sweatshirt. It might be 85 degrees outside, but I love this sweatshirt, it smells like Austin and it makes me feel like I'm in his arms always.

I pull my hair out of the hood and stick my hands in my pocket, I feel a piece of paper.

I pull it out. What I see shocks me.

"Austin?" I ask.

"What?" He replies looking up from Alyssa to look at me.

"What's this!?"I ask shoving the paper at him.

"I don't know, you put it in there before you left me, I found it the day that you faked your death, I never wore that sweatshirt after you 'died' because, it was too painful, you had begged me for it, before I had to leave for Starr's. I didn't give it to you, and all I had left of you was the picture in the sweatshirt pocket," He says.

Oh. My. Gosh! How could I be so stupid, of course! I've been looking for this forever, I can't believe I didn't remember it might be in the jacket that I wore to the hospital when I confirmed I was pregnant.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I guess I kinda flipped there," I say, wait a minute, "You seriously don't know what this is?" I ask him, holding the picture in my hand.

"Nope,"He says popping the 'p'. "I thought that you tried to take a picture in the dark and it didn't turn out well," He says.

I roll my eyes.

"It's Alyssa's first picture. The one they took at the hospital when I had my ultrasound." I tell him.

"Oh, that's what it's called." He says.

I nod my head and take Alyssa's hand.

"We should probably start going to the park now, before she falls asleep," I tell him, he nods, and grabs the keys to his car.

I grab Alyssa's Pink Stretch Fleece Hoodie from Carters and my Purse.

When I get outside, I see Austin strapping Alyssa into a carseat.

"When did you get that?" I ask curious.

"This morning." He says sliding into the drivers seat as I slide into the passenger.

"Awww, your such a good daddy!" I coo.

"Yeah." Alyssa says from the back seat.

I turn around and smile at her.

"She agrees." I say.

"Thank you Princess," Austin says taking aquick glance at her in the rearview smiling.

I smile in content.

"Um, Ally, It's Miami, why are you wearing a sweatshirt?" Austin asks.

"Because, I love it, and it smells like you," I tell him.

"Why cuddle with the jacket when you've got the real deal right here?" He asks.

"The jacket doesn't talk as much," I say.

Austin Pulls into a parking space. I stuff Alyssa's jacket into my bag and go to the backseat to unbuckle her.

"Can I go on the big slide today?" She asks.

Just as I'm about to answer, Austin speaks up.

"Sure Princess," Austin says with a smile.

"Since Daddy says yes, he get s to go with you to make sure you don't get hurt." I say looking at him he smiles as we walk into the playground. Austin takes Alyssa's hand and they walk off to some playstructure so Alyssa can show him what she can do.

I take a seat on a bench and close my eyes listening to music from my phone.

A dark shadow is cast over me. I take the earphones out of my eyars and open my eyes to see the eyes that I hoped I wouldn't see ever again.

"Miss me?" He asks.

I gulp and look over at wear Austin and Alyssa are doing the monkey bars.

Help Me someone! Please!

* * *

A/N:**So, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I think it's a much better improvement from last time a lot longer, I hope it wasn't boring, because like I said, I have writers block. I had a small part of the plot planned out, and now all the stuff I've had planned are over and already written, so I'm just kinda winging it now, and going were ever my imagination takes me. Ok, well, did you guys like the review replies? If so , tell me, and I'll start doing them, I actually replied everyone who reviewed this last time, and I'll try to keep doing that. By the way, all the Carter's stuff, he's not a character it's a brand, just in case some of you don't know that, I just used a children's store I'm familiar with and my 5 year old sister shops there all the time. Um, what else did I wanna say,... oh yeah, I got on a good volleyball team, back in NM I played for the rebels, I still will, when we move back in December, but, point is, I now play on the angels which is like the opposite of the rebels. Not that you guys care, I'm tired and you're the only people I can talk too. Nevermind, goodnight!**

***Kaylin, Who's tired and will try to map this out more. Please stop pming and asking about sequels by the way, the major problems are just starrting, too early to tell wether there'll be a sequel, although, I think I know how I wanna end the story, but still, I'm not sure, because I'm just going with the flow. :)**


	24. Never Gonna Let You Go

A/N:** Hi Guys! Well, I'm really happy today! Got lot's of reviews to reply tooday! Um, well, a lot of you are anxious to know who that mystery person is, most of you know who it is, some of you think you do, but I'm still thinking, who it is gonna be right now, so we'll see where the story takes us today.**

**Review Replies:**

Questionable OTP: _Of course Austin to the rescue! Ahh gotta love that boy huh? Thanks for following and favoriting and reviewing 3 times in one day. Means alot thanks!_

Janelle C.: _Glad you do! Well, here's your update hopefully it was soon enough._

Write-me-Al: _Now you can see how it turns out. Yes, Ally's leaving, it wouldn't be an Austin and Ally love story if she only left him once? Now would it?_

Little-Bit-of-Auslly: _Haha, yeah, R5 totally revieved the word 'yolo' so, in a way, we can blame em'. You're totes right, I'll have time to do homework when I'm dead!_

Volleyball girl (guest): _Awesome! Volleyball's a great sport. I play Middle Back. But, I typically play outside hitter in games on the Rebels. The Angels have a different set up though. Maybe we'll play you someday. Who knows we might play for the U.S. Olympic team together.;)_

Guest:_ Oh no! is a good reaction. I hope this was as soon as you expected._

EnvyNv:_ Apparently, he can't. Ally should change her sign to stop. :D_

queenc1: _I know, Alyssa is so lucky. I hope this was soon enough for you!_

Doclover: _The other guy is Elliot. Elliot and Dallas. Dallas and Elliot. I hope this was soon enough glad you love it._

PurpleKitty18: _Haha! Idk, I llike cliffies, when the next chapter is up like 2 minutes later. You definetly are optimistic! Thank you, I just thought I'd make it better, I was stuck on a cliffhanger so I redid it. Your welcome, I'm glad I could reply your review._

Ausllylover2345: _Glad you liked it! I really need either there hot chocolate or iced coffee. I think I'll go tomorrow with my big Sissy's. Well, I guess were killing Dallas, you wanna do it the humane way? Or, the drastic way? Haha!_

The Eleven Year Old: _Awww! Thanks, I never really thought of it that way! I'm thinking of being nice and doing one, because I don't wanna kill the story with too many chapters, but there's still a lot to come! So maybe they'll get what hey want after all, we'll just have to see Huh?__  
_

Rauraauslly:_ Your welcome! Why _**must**_ I do that? Well, I like making you guys sit on pins and needles, and it's fun to manipulate the story! I give you 100% right to jump in the story and hurt Dallas._

**I had lots of reviews to reply too! You guys are just awesome! :) I mean it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

"Excuse me bitch, but I can't hear you." Dallas says. ( .Duh! I just had to! It was supposed to be Eliiot, but he'll have his moment of stardom)

"Dallas, this is a children's park, I refuse to talk to you here, if your going to use that language." I say, my motherly insincts coming on, and my fear kicking up knowing he's mad.

"You and I both know we have unfinished buisness right?" He says.

I stand up and brush off the seat of my shorts.

"I think we're done here." I say matter-of-factly walking away and towards my boyfriend and daughter.

I'm walking toward the play structures when Dallas grabs my arm and causes me to jerk backward. His grip is so tight that I swear it'll bruise.

"Let. Fucking. Go. Of. Me!" I growl at him. I struggle in his gasp.

Seriously? There's 50 people in this park now and none of them see this?

"Ally, I'm still in love with you. I probably always will be-" I cut him off.

"Look, Dallas, that would be sweet if it wasn't coming from you, but, I don't love you. I never did. The owner of my heart is Austin. He has the key, he's the guard, the security, and quite frankly your not on the list. So, bye." I say trying to get out of his grasp again.

"Listen to me bitch! I've been through so much shit in my life, that your the only thing I need. To make Austin suffer, he wants you, well, If I can't have you, no one can," He says in a low snarl.

"Get off of me! Seriously!" I yell, by now I've caught the attention of Austin who's walking over to the scene.

"What's going on here? Dallas, release my girlfriend." Austin says prying his fingers off of my arm and then securely wrapping his arm around my waist.

Scratch that. Alyssa and I are leaving tonight.

"Just catching up. That's all!" Dallas replies faking a nice tone. "And who's this cutie?" He asks reaching out to touch Alyssa.

I pull her back and scoop her up into my arms.

"Don't touch her." I say.

"Who is she then?" He asks.

"My daughter." Austin says.

"Wow..."Dallas says.

I roll my eyes.

"Austin can we go," I ask shifting uncomfortably.

"Yeah, sure," he says.

"See you at home Austin," Dallas says, walking off in another direction of the park.

"You okay babe?" Austin asks taking Alyssa as we walk back to the car.

I nod. " Just a little...shaken up." I say sliding into my seat as Austin buckles Alyssa.

"You'll be fine." He says kissing my temple as he slides into his seat.

* * *

**5 hours later, Airport**

"Alyssa, come here," I say for the third time to my curious toddler.

"Why?" she asks.

Wow! I thought we were past the terrible 2's.

"Alyssa Nicole, come here now and take a seat." I say in firm tone so she gets I mean it.

She giggles and comes and sits next to me.

_"Flight 728 to Columbia, South Carolina is now boarding."_

"That's us princess," I say picking Alyssa up and our carryon's.

We board the plane and I sit Alyssa on her seat and wrap her blanket around her so that she can sleep before we get there.

I can't believe I'm running away from him again. In my defence though, I still have an apartment that I'm paying for and I didn't un-enroll Alyssa from her pre-school.

I close my eyes as the plane takes off, something tells me that Austin won't let me be the one that got away.

**Austin's Pov,**

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yell.

I pull a sweatshirt over my head and slip on my worn blue converse.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding dude. She left a fucking note to tell me that she was going back." Dez says into the phone.

I slip into my car and floor it out of the drive way.

"I'm on my way to the airport. Do you know her address in South Carolina?" I ask Dez.

"Obviously not, I didn't even get the real reason why she left until like... yesterday actually when she came back." He says.

"Wait, she just got here yesterday and she's leaving now... with my daughter... who I actually know about now... when am I going to get to see her with this equation?" I ask.

"I dunno. Just get to the airport and take an express flight." He says.

"Done and done," I say slipping on my shades and black beanie.

"Ok, call me when you get there. I'll track her phone and call her once she gets there and tell you were she is." He says.

"Thanks... Does this make me an over-protective boyfriend because I'm having her brother track her phone?" I ask.

"Not important dude. Just get on the plane." Dez says.

"When did you get all serious?" I ask.

"I'm not, I'm still a child at heart, I just happen to think you should MOVE YOUR ASS and get your girlfriend," He says hanging up.

Rude.

I make it to my gate and get on the plane. Next stop finding Ally.

* * *

**1 hour and 45 minutes later,**

My plane just landed. My phone vibrates in my pocket as I get out of the plane I grab my phone out of my back pocket.

**Dez:** Meadow Crest Apartments, Apartment #213

I give the address to the taxi driver and we begin our journey there.

**Ally's Pov,**

I turn the light on in my apartment as I walk in, I drop our carryon's by the door and walk further into the house after I lock and shut the front door.

I carry a sleeping Alyssa to the bathroom to give her a bath before bed.

After I finish all that I let out a huge sigh as I sink into the couch.

I'm so tired. I miss Austin too like crazy. All the cogwheels in my brain are turning as I think about what I just did. I miss him that's the bottom line, I miss his scent his hugs, him. My eyes begin to close slowly as I fall asleep.

I hear knocking at the door.

"What?!" I yell as I open the door, but the person I see on the otherside of the door suprises me.

"Hello to you too," He says walking into the house.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" I ask him.

"Babe, I think your forgetting that your brother is like the inventor of technology, he can do anything with a computer. What I'm doing here? To get back what's rightfully mine. You and Alyssa." He says walking over to me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I give him a small smile and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Your so sweet," I say giving him a peck on the lips.

"Sweet? a peck? That's all I get?" he asks.

I let out a soft giggle.

I give him a passionate kiss.

"Better?" I ask.

"Definetly." He says smirking as he walks us over to the couch.

"Where's Alyssa?" Austin asks as he lays down on the couch with me on top.

"Her room sleeping." I tell him.

He nods.

"Well, you should probably pack." He says. I furrow my brow and sit up so that I'm now sitting on his stomach.

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"Your coming back with me, were gonna buy our own house, and live there and raise Alyssa, were gonna finish Junior year, and Senior year and then we'll get married and have more kids." He says looking into my eyes. I smile at the thoguht but it quickly fades away. He looks confused.

"Austin I would love that, but I can't leave. I can't get out of my lease, and I can't go back to Marino High, everyone thinks I'm dead!" I say. Thinking about all the negatives.

"I'll get you out of your lease tomorrow. Ally, everyone probably knows your alive by now considering the fact E! News did a whole segment on the different places people have spotted you and the fact that they're wondering who Alyssa is. My point is, we'll get through that together, but I don't wanna spend another minute without you near me, these past 3 years have been pure and utter hell. I almost killed myself, that's how much you mean to me. This isn't just the typical highschool romance of boy meets girl and they date and say they love eachother, but they don't. I love you with all my heart Ally and I mean it." He says sitting up so I'm on his lap and intertwining our fingers.

I think for a minute.

"Austin Monica Moon. You are seriously something else, but I love you with everything I have. I'll come back with you." I tell him.

He smiles and gives me a kiss.

"I'm tired Austy, take me to my bed?" I ask him giving him my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure." He says giving a little chuckle as he picks me up bridal style.

* * *

**No One Pov,**

_Kaylin_**(Me in case you didn't know my name, which is at the end of every ending author's note, you know the *Kaylin? Yeah, that's my Signature.)**

_Kaylin: So, in order to speed things up, Ally and Austin got Ally out of her lease and they moved to back to Miami together. They bought a 2 story house that's perfect for their little family. Austin and Ally have about a month left of Junior year and then it's senior year. Alyssa's birthday will come soon and then she'll be 3, but it's only May, so...No Birthday's until Dez's in July and Austin's in August and then Alyssa's in November. Right now, everything's peaceful... not for long._

* * *

A/N**:** **Ok, first I wanna say I'm so sorry! I haven't forgotten you guys! I love you guys too much to do that, it's just school's been crazy, my little sister, who's 5 by the way has been in the hospital, she had an allergic reaction to who know's what at school, and we weren't aware she was allergic to it, so they have to run test on her and what not, it's just not fun for her. Anyways, I've had this here since 9/11 and I was supposed to post it then, but I wanted to change a lot of things and all. I'm gonna make it up to you guys and try to start writing another chapter tonight. I've had so much homework and my sister's dilemma that it's just been really like a whenever I get the chance thing to write. I won't let it happen. Next chapter we'll be skipping way ahead to like 3 weeks after Ally's been back in Miami... Yeah, um well, I'm sorry the next one should be as long as this one, I hope it wasn't to long and boring, like I think it is. **

***Kaylin, I'm sorry ToT! Bye, thanks for reading, the next one should be up soon and like not soon as in 3 weeks later like this one.**


	25. Interview Part I

A/N:** Hi Guys! I'm so excited! I've got a volleyball game in an hour. Did I mention that I am now a proud owner of the Louder Dlx album? I pre-ordered it and got it on the 23rd! I haven't stopped listening to it since I bought it. No school the rest of the week fall break woop woop!**

**Review Replies:**

_Thanks for All your reviews, I'll put them in the next chapter. I don't really have time to reply. Sorry, I've got a V-ball game in an hour. I just wanted to say thanks for all of your kind messages for my sister and towards me. I hope you all like this chapter._

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYOTHER REFRENCES USED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Ally's Pov,**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-. I hear Austin groan as he turns off the alarm. I snuggle closer to him as he wraps his arm around me again.

"Morning Gorgeous," He whispers.

I giggle.

"Morning Handsome," I whisper back as he leans in to kiss me.

"You know we have an interview today right?" He says after we pull away.

I groan into his chest.

"Don't remind me." I say burying my face deeper into his chest.

He lets out a little chuckle causing his chest to vibrate.

He shifts and sits up. I move into his lap, so now I'm straddling him.

"It's not a live studio audience right?" I ask him.

"I don't think so. I'm pretty sure Trish would have made sure to cover that in the details with the studio." He says leaning his head on mine and wrapping his arms around my waist.

I turn my head to the side a bit, so that my voice isn't muffled by his chest.

"I love Trish, but she's not manager material, she kinda overlooks those details most times." I say.

"Yeah, True," He says.

"We should probably get ready." I say.

He nods but doesn't move.

"What's wrong?" I ask leaning back a bit to look at him.

"Nothing..." He starts, " I was just thinking, maybe we should tell Rachel at the interview, if she asks who Alyssa is..." He starts.

"I don't know Austin," I say.

"Well, think about it this way babe, years from now, Alyssa can look at all those interviews, were we push it aside or say she's no one, and think we're embarrased of her; If not that, then, we just should, I mean, I know were your coming from, you want her to live a normal life and be a kid... But, this is her normal." He says.

"I hate it when your right," I said giving him a fake glare.

"Haha, I think you love it." He says kissing the tip of my nose as he stands up, bringing me with him.

"I'll go get Alyssa ready." I say.

"Ok, I'll start getting ready in here." Austin says looking through our closet probably for clothes. " She was super excited last night to spend the day with My parents." He says.

I give out a little laugh. " I bet she was, she's always excited to go see her grandparents, I personally think, she likes hanging out with Halston, because Halston puts makeup on her," I say.

"Yeah, that ends today," He says walking into the bathroom.

I roll my eyes, even though he can't see it. When is he going to get over his little sibling arguements, me and Dez have... then again, he's Dez, we never really had many, I mean just the typical older brother younger sister relationship. He teased me, I'd get annoyed, we'd have little arguements, I'd ignore him, and then it was all good. Hmm, maybe me and Dez aren't as normal siblings as I thought...

I walk into Alyssa's room and over to her bed were her sleeping form lies.

I shake her awake lightly and whisper in her ear.

"Wake up sweetie,"

She stirs a little bit before blinking herself awake.

"Hi mommy," She says to me in her little voice.

I smile at her.

"Hi baby," I say as I pick her up to go to our bathroom to give her a bath.

"Is daddy in there?" She asks.

"I'm right here princess," Austin says peeking out from behind the bathroom wall.

"Daddy!" she squeals excitedly.

I smile as I set her down and she crosses the floor to go see Austin.

It's so cute how inseperable the two are.

"Hi Princess," He says wiping off the toothpaste from his mouth and putting his brush down to pick her up.

she wraps her little arms around his neck, and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He lets out a laugh.

I do too, this moment is to cute, I grab my phone and snap a quick picture.

"Ok, Alyssa, come here, we have to get you dressed, showered, and fed so you can go to Nona Mimi's and Grandpa Mike's," I say.

She looks sad to leave Austin, but I mean, I guess that's what not knowing who your dad is as 2 going on 3 year old can do to you.

"It's ok, Princess,I'll be waiting for you." He says handing her over to me.

I smile. "Guess what?" I tell her.

"What," she says cocking her head to the side.

"Grandpa Mike's gonna take you to the zoo," I tell her.

She perks up excited now.

"Let's go!" she says, I laugh at her eagerness.

I give Alyssa bath and take her to her room.

"ok, what do you wanna wear?" I ask her.

she takes it into long consideration before pointing at her gray sweater dress.

"That one!" She says.

I smile, "Your gonna look beautiful!" I tell her.

* * *

I walked downstairs after getting dressed and putting on my make-up to see Austin and Alyssa eating pancakes.

"Ok!" I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Mommy, you look pwetty!" Alyssa says when she looks up.

I do a curtsy. "Thank you," I kiss her forehead as I walk past her.

I grab a bagel and sit down.

"You... look amazing." Austin whispers in my ear.

I blush and put down my bagel. I rub my hands together to brush off the crumbs.

"We should probably get going." I say standing up.

Austin looks at the clock behind me. "Yeah," He says standing up, he grabs his and Alyssa's plates and puts them in the sink.

I wet a towel and walked over to Alyssa.

"Hands up where I can see them," I say to her.

she giggles and raises her sticky hands up to my face.

I wipe her hands and her mouth.

"All clean," I say tossing the towel in the sink as well.

I grab the keys to Austin's 2014 Nissan GT-R and my pone which I drop into my purse.

* * *

After dropping off Alyssa at Austin's parents house we pulled up to the studio.

"Oh my God, I'm so nervous," I tell Austin.

He grabbs my hand and kisses it.

"It'll be fine, I'll be there with you," He says.

"Wha-What if they judge me, because I had Alyssa at 16?" I say panicking.

"Baby, you'll be fine, it's just you me and Rachel," He says.

I nod. I let out a breath. "Let's just go and get this over with, before I die," I say.

He let's out a little laugh.

* * *

**A/N: I'll be back tomorrow guys! Remember I don't have school today or tomorrow, so I'll be back I promise, I'm just really tired. Ooh! Guess What! I got a twitter! Yay! Youg guys should follow me! **

**Twitter:Kaylin Matthews kaybug615**

***Kaylin**


End file.
